


Yordle and the Swordsman

by Siryiko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siryiko/pseuds/Siryiko
Summary: Poppy is a Yordle searching for the fabled hero after Orlon's death and Yasuo is a swordsman from Ionia who is trying to come into terms with the present and atone after a fateful reunion with his brother. They meet and instantly become inseparable friends. Along the way to fulfilling their goals they'll meet many people, eat, get drunk, and possibly even save Runeterra along the way.
Relationships: frie - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. A Gigantic Bear Problem

"Poppy… it's been who knows how long and… and I reek of sweat and Bilgewater. I thought you said you knew a shortcut to Piltover!"Yasuo laid flat on his back as his arm was pulled along in the ocean water as the Yordle grumbled, continuing to row the boat to who knows were in the middle of sea far off from Bilgewater.

"... Hey shut up! I-I… I thought we'd make it soon. It's not my fault! Blame the.. the map! I was simply following it!"In an angry fit the Demacian Yordle amped up her rowing speed as they drifted through the shaky water, knocking Yasuo right up as he groaned loudly and covered his mouth, feeling his days out lunch coming up as the shaking continued and the smell of Blood Harbor was still ever so present.

"Ergh! Poppy… s-slow down now you know I get seasick…"Yasuo instinctively placed his head over the water. He wouldn't throw up on their boat: Well, not this time at least. Poppy sighed and slowed her rowing down as the finally stopped, letting the waves carry them forward for a bit as she stretched, pulling out her small satchel and bringing out some stale cookies.

"Here. Take a cookie. Least I can do for you not hurling on the boat again."Yasuo face flushed as he turned away from her judgemental eyes but not before taking a cookie from her and eating it in silence."Not my fault you suck at rowing…"He grumbled inchorently as she narrowed his eyes at him. She took a bite from her cookie as she looked out to the sea with a frown, continuing to snack on their dwindling supplies of Kraken Cookies they got before leaving Bilgewater.

"At this rate we'll never find the hero! We still gotta look… well, everywhere!"Poppy yelled out as Yasuo grabbed another cookie in her bout of anger as he shrugged his shoulders.."It'd help if Mr. Orlon gave you a clue as to what kind of features to look out for. That hero could be anyone you know. Could even be me."Yasuo smirked but was only met with Poppy's deadpan frown as she shook her head."Hmm… after that night in Bilgewater with you running away from loan sharks with Twisted Fate and Malcolm? There's no way. The hero would've used this hammer and saved the day!"Poppy stood up triumptly as she imitated the hero, holding her hammer high above her head as Yasuo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah-Wait actually what are you trying to sa-"

"Yasuo! Look! Land!"Yasuo quickly turned around as Poppy dropped her hammer once more, the boat nearly capsizing instantaneously from its sheer force as Yasuo hanged off the boat's edge, turning back to Poppy who simply whistled and chuckled, using her Yordle magic to make her hammer disappear to who knows where as she redirected her attention once more to what was in front of them.

"That's Piltover right?! I can see tall buildings from here even if it's far off in the distance! If so then over on the right must be…"Poppy rummaged through her small satchel once more before taking out a map as she laid it out on the floor of the boat, swirling her fingers around before finally pointing at Holdrum on the map.

"Holdrum! We're only a couple of days off then. Should we stop there and rest up?"Yasuo scratched his scruffy beard before nodding after quickly noticing he reeked of sweat."Urgh. Yes for sure. Can at least get a wash off. Oh, and make sure you're using your glamour. We're not in Ionia. You know how people are with Yordles."Yasuo picked up her map and folded it up, placing it into his bag as nodded.

"Yeah yeah."Though Yasuo couldn't tell, Poppy used her innate ability to glamour herself to not appear as Yordle but rather simply a small Human as Yasuo, who now took helm and rowing duty, continued to row them to what appeared to be the harbor of Holdrum."Wait. How much money do we have?"A wave of fear washed over Poppy as she looked at Yasuo who instantly could read his traveling buddy's face: They didn't have a coin to their names.

"... Just once Poppy we steal the food and water, you throw me in that magical little Yordle portal and-"Poppy instantly shook her head."Nope! No can do. I may call myself a Demacian but I cannot simply betray a legendary code of my people."Yasuo sighed as ringing could be heard and a man on the docks called out:

"We got a vessel coming in! Small boat: appears to be an Ionian man and some little girl on it!"Yasuo meekly waved at the man as Poppy mumbled in anger at being called a "Little girl. They closed in on the small coastal town. Nothing appeared too out of place: Trade was happening on the edge of the docks, people going in and out of inns and houses as kids played around in the fields slightly on the outskirts. Some eyes were obviously placed on them considering they've just been called out by a dockhand.

Yasuo took the rope the dockhand gave him and tied it from the harbor post to their boat as they climbed up to the docks, walking to the man who just called them out.

"Nation?"The man asked as Yasuo nodded."Err. Ionian and Demacian. We'll be staying for a few days. That's all."He inspected Yasuo and Poppy for a few brief moments before nodding."Alright. Make sure you pay the dockmaster for allowing your boat to stay at the harbor. Inn's to your left just off the docks. Oh… and don't go out after nightfall."After his oddly ominous message he went back to looking out for anything within the sea.

"Of course..."Yasuo lied as he turned to Poppy, placing a finger on his lip as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you see it? Up in the mountain tops?"

"Of course not. Laxian keeps telling us to go in before nightfall."Two men passed by Poppy and Yasuo as they made their way towards the inn: specifically the back of it to take a quick bath.

"Did you hear what they said Yasuo? Something's happening here. That man said not to go out after Nightfall either."Yasuo frowned slightly as he nodded."Yeah… I heard them unfortunately. What do you think it can be? A wild bear? A shade from the shadow isles? Or perhaps it's that oh-so-scary Fiddlesticks monster you tell me abo-"Poppy quickly punched him in the gut as he bent forward and groaned."I-I was just kidding! Of course I believe your delusi-stories, your stories."He cleared his throat and recovered from her gut punch as he looked around whilst passing by the side of the inn to the back. Seemingly all their guards didn't bother with watching the surroundings of the inn and overhanging trees blocked any random eyes as Yasuo noticed a large barrel sitting just outside with water leaking out of it a bit.

"Bingo. You watch me flank I'ma rinse all this sweat and really odd Bilgewater smell off" Yasuo didn't even wait for Poppy to turn around as he dropped his trousers and took off his poncho. Poppy's face turned bright red as she quickly turned away before he could further expose his Needlessly Large Rod to her."Y-you idiot!"She stammered."I'm still a girl you know! Opposite gender! You can't just be showing me that all that without warning!"She covered her beet red face with her paws as he grunted slightly.

"Oh. Right honestly I forget you're a girl considering you're a yordle and swing that gigantic hammer around. Oopsies." He bluntly stated as the sound of water crashing against the grass could be heard. He continued to rhythmically wash himself as he whistled a short tone before finally stopping and letting himself dry off a bit before putting his clothing back on."Well, this breeze is pretty relaxing-"

"Where did those two new ones go? Saw them heading this way. The dockmaster is looking for them. Apparently that didn't pay him yet after stopping here. Damn outlanders."Poppy turned around to see Yasuo hurriedly putting his trousers and poncho back on and grabbing his sword resting against the wall."Damn. Didn't think they'd catch on so quick. W-what do we do?"He asked as he crept along the walls of the inn as the voices of their lookers became ever more closer.

"I-I don't k-wait! I do! Follow my lead."Much like Poppy: Fear washed over him. Both of them over their time traveling together realized they cover up each other's weaknesses quite well… and one of Poppy's many weaknesses is her plans. Nonetheless, she thought quicker than him so Yasuo conceded and nodded."Alright. All you Captain."She smiled and suddenly turned back around."We're over here behind the inn!"Yasuo almost screamed as he reached for Poppy's ear to quickly yank it but the footsteps grew louder as two Piltover cops came from behind the corner, inspecting them with curious eyes.

"You two! What are you doing behind the inn after not paying for your docking fares! Speak now or you shall be promptly prosecuted!"The brunette and tanned female cop, hand on her hextech cuffs as she spoke sharply. Poppy nodded her head."Sorry officers. Truth is we don't have a coin to our name. But for what we lack in money we have strength to compensate. We heard about something far up in the mountains? Think we can handle that for you people at Holdrum?"The two cops looked at each other for a moment, contemplating before finally nodding as the tanned cop once again spoke, moving her hand from her cuffs."Well. If some ionian swordsman and little girl can handle a shade infused gigantic bear then you are free to stay here for as long as you need! Hell, we'll even throw you a lil' party! Truth is though, we can't bring back lumber and hunt so our food supply has been dwindling because of it. On top of that we've been getting more people moving out so we wanted to expand the town slightly up but we can't because of this beast. Help from Piltover was supposed to come but it's been months so we've been holed in here. Thankfully it seems like it can't leave that forest… though I must warn you two: Though I can't say I care too much about strangers I just met I must warn you: Everyone that was sent has died. Hextech weapons and all: nothing worked. Nothing."

If you agree to attempt to kill this monstrosity, then we can pay for your docking fee and give you a stay at the inn until you're ready to hunt this monster. Sounds good?"Yasuo smiled and nodded his head."Of course officer that'd b-"

"No need. Just give us some food and supplies and we'll be on our way to hunt it immediately. We'll have this bear done in by tomorrow morning officers."Yasuo almost acted out on impulse again before swiftly catching his hand. The two officers looked at each other and slowly nodded."Uh…. Ok then. We shall go get them ready. Stay here. We'll bring the supplies to you two."As they passed the corner one of them burst into laughter as Yasuo finally yanked her by her ear.

"Ow ow ow! What?! What did I do wrong!?"

"What did you do wrong!?"He screamed."Everything! From the plan to you saying we'll deal with it! And by tomorrow morning at that!"Poppy kicked him in the stomach as he finally let go of her ear and fell down on his knees in pain."d-damn it should've expected that… still! That doesn't make your plan any less insane. Who knows how big that bear is Poppy!"

"The hero would never back down from some bear! Besides, I've seen you wave that sword around with your lil' three wind strikes stuff. I think we got this! Come on, we've handled bigger things than some mere bear!

Yasuo was swift to disagree."No no. Incapacite many people? Sure. But killing a gigantic shade infused bear? We have yet to do that!"Poppy frowned."You complain a lot. Come on idiot, we got this. Aren't you trying to atone? Here's a good start."Yasuo flinched slightly at his reason for tagging along with Poppy. Truth is though, he long since put that plan on the hextech burner: He simply wants to see his now good friend's goal to its end."Urgh… right right. Fine. You do swing that hammer pretty well. I'm surprised you know how to even control the force you output with it. Knowing you, you can probably level this entire mountain with that thing."Poppy giggled slightly as she waved her hand at him and covered her face."Hey now… flattery will get you nowhere."He smirked at her and he gave he ruffled her pigtails a bit.

"Ahem. If you're done with your mildly obscene flirting in broad daylight that we will try to forget about then we've got your supplies here."The man now spoke as he removed his monocle and dropped two large backpacks as the duo jumped slightly from not realizing they returned. Though they couldn't make out anything aside from some wood, small hextech revolvers, and unlit torches, they could smell baked goods coming from the backpack.

"Oh hey! This will work well. Thank you officers. We'll save this town in no time!"The male officer snorted as he offered a small smile."Well. Suppose can't blame you for attempting. Make your way south and they'll be a paved path up the mountain to a small forest. He was last spotted in the middle of it. Nightfall is when he's obviously most active. We hear him roaring and groaning from all the way down here. Can't barely sleep with all that noise he makes. Anyways, good luck you two. We'll know if you make it out alive or not. You not showing up will be an indicator. Aspects guide you"The two officers waved their goodbyes as Poppy returned a wave and looked back up at Yasuo."Good people huh?"Yasuo tilted his head slightly at her mention of 'Good people'.

"Err… Poppy… they think they just sent us off to our deathbeds. Just because they gave us fresh bread and cheese and some water doesn't mean they're good people."

"Well. Better than how Twisted Fate and Malcolm treated us at least."Yasuo stopped and thought for a moment before instantly nodding."You know what you're right: Good people if you put them up against those bilgerats. Now, let's get going. Get to this accursed forest before midnight at least."Poppy nodded her head in agreement as they made their way from behind the inn and back onto the docks which were almost vacant aside from a few helping hands as the sun slowly but surely was going down.

"Guess it's pretty serious. Everyone went rushing in their homes."Yauso muttered as he continued to see everyone closing down their shops and going back to their homes as they exited Holdrum.

"Be safe out there ya' two. Night's dangerous and I wouldn't want a lil' one being hurt and not returning."Yasuo and Poppy turned to an old man who smiled at them as he slowly made his way back into the town.

"Well ya' here the old man. Don't let me down Yasuo."Yasuo bent down and petted the Yordle as he dashed forward before she could kick him as she grinned."Well. I know you're prepared at least. Now pick me up!"Yasuo sighed and bent down for the armored Yordle to hop onto his shoulders as she moved his hair out of her way, pointing forward."Onwards my mighty steed!"

"I'm not a horse y'know."He grumbled as they made their way up the mountain and away from the town as the night seemingly got darker even faster as they got closer to the forest. Yasuo dared not comment on Poppy shaking slightly as the sound of owls hooting could be heard throughout the forest as yellow eyes watched them from treetops and within the canopies."W-we'll stop over there. Behind that tall rock in between the trees. I can get the fire started.."Yasuo nodded his head the best he could with her now tight grip on it as he made his way to the location she scouted out, bending down for her to get off as she pulled out her backpack, dropping some of her firewood and taking out the Hextech Flame Starter, instantly lighting the firewood as she sat down on the ground, bringing out some of her bread and cheese as Yasuo sat down next to her, doing the same.

"Well. Guess it's the waiting game huh?"Poppy meekly nodded as Yasuo looked around awkwardly before scooting in closer to her, trying to make her slightly less scared as the fire began to intensify and warm them up."I guess.. We'll look out until we spot him right?"She once again simply nodded as Yasuo sighed, pulling out his flute. He hated playing it considering he considered him not the best at it but nonetheless he began to play the only piece he knew, Hasiv, as Poppy watched him while slowly eating her food. She begin to rock to it rhythmically as Yasuo amped up the intensity.

"And the calming waves crash upon the hills-"The fire flickered out the moment Poppy began to sing and get into the song as Yasuo put away his flute."P-Poppy...d-did you do that?"Yasuo knew she didn't do that. She was to the side of him and he clearly saw it go out within a gust of dark wind.

"Y-Yasuo no!"She instantly latched onto him whilst shaking violently as he slowly stood up, finishing his piece of bread as the Yordle quickly climbed back to her original spot on his shoulders as he stomped out the fire, looking around while he pulled his sword out of its sheath. He thrusted it against the wind and once more as the wind sharply moved around his blade as he peered around."Winds of change.."He muttered quietly as the wind intensified in speed."Poppy. Watch my back. Ok? I'm going to move deeper in this forest. We're not gonna let some bear scare us right? We'll be the hero you're looking for today."He tried to hype them up as she nodded his head."O-okay. Got it. I'll look out for us."

"We should be fine. No doubt he-"

"Yasuo."

"No Poppy I was saying we should be fine if it's a black bear and depending on its size we can-

"No Yasuo."Poppy repeated once more.

"Poppy I'm trying to help you! It depends on the type of b-"

"NO YASUO BEHIND US!" Poppy jumped off his neck as she opened up a portal, pulling out her hammer and shield as Yasuo slowly turned around…. And looked up, waaay up. The bear was on its hind legs as he stood tall above them: A dark black bear with red eyes and misty black shade flowing off his fur as he roared loudly, owls screeching and birds flying away. No doubt everyone within Holdrum was wide awake after that one.

"Well. Time to be the hero you're looking for Poppy."Yasuo said, gulping down.

Trying to get back into writing with something a bit more lighthearted. AU(Obviously) so their personalities aren't completely the same. Will try to update sorta often as I enjoy the concept with these two.


	2. What Would Orlon Do?

“Swinging from the heels!”As if a spell was broken from her: Poppy’s fear disappeared within the cold night as she charged at the gigantic bear, throwing her buckler and catching it just as quickly as it returned before swinging her hammer upwards as the beast roared loudly and fell on it back. But it was quick to recover as it leaped off its back and returned to a ferocious stance on all fours, charging at Poppy with bloodshot eyes; it was clearly ready to maul the Yordle to death.

“Not so fast! Face the wind!”Yasuo took his blade and swung it downwards, digging it slightly into the forest ground as a torrent of wind followed the arc of his blade and formed a wall, blocking the beast as it tried to smash its frontal paws down upon Poppy. The wind wall instantaneously sliced off its frontal paws as it screamed and stumbled back before the dark magic which was surrounding it and oozing off its fur begin to slowly rejuvenate its paws as it moaned in pain and covered itself with a growing cloud of darkness.

“Shit! Poppy it’s healing! You gotta stop it somehow!”Poppy turned around with a raised brow.”What!? I don’t know magic! Well.. I do but I’m not Lulu! I can’t stop healing!”She retorted as she kept her eyes upon the bear.

Yasuo was the next to be confused.”Huh? Who’s Lulu--Actually that doesn’t matter! Poppy watch out!”Yasuo gripped his sword tightly once more as Poppy turned back around, raising her buckler up as a circular wall of light magic stopped the bear’s torrent of mauling as it roared in agony and anger, continuously trying to break through Poppy’s defenses as Yasuo struck his sword once more in the cold wind.

“Ton.”He uttered in his Ionian Dialect as Poppy gritted her teeth, starting to feel the force of the blows against the magical shield”Urgh.. Yasuo whatever you’re doing it needs to hurry up! T-the shield is going to brea--”The bear opened its mouth and dark magic began to gather slowly in the form of a growing dark sphere of energy as Poppy eyes widened at the gathering energy.”I-I can’t hold my buckler against that! I’m moving now Yasuo!”She moved at the correct time as the bear shot its blast of dark magic, fortunately cleaving through the trees that were behind Poppy in her original position as they fell upon the forest floor making loud thumps upon contact. Yasuo was quick to make his move as he swung his blade out in an arc, a small tornado forming quickly as he directed it towards the bear. When it made contact it flung the bear up light it was weightless as the bear roared once more at the sudden air he gained.

“There!”To the blind eye it’d seem like Yasuo simply teleported behind the aerial bear; but to the few trained in his order they’d know he used his wind magic to propel himself forward and dashed at unparalleled speed as he unleashed a torrent of slashes against the bear which begin to scream in agony from the strikes.”Igei ton!”He stuck his blade straight into its back for a final blow as the bear and him came crashing to the ground. The loud thump of the gigantic bear hitting the forest floor was the last sound it made as Yasuo breathed heavily, pulling his blade of out the bear’s deep flesh and fur as he cringed slightly, wiping it off on the now slain bear as he turned away from it.”W-well… suppose Holdrum gonna have a good supply of bear meat for awhile. Though I might have messed up some of the cuts slightly.”Yasuo fell on the floor as he let out a deep breath, panting slightly as Poppy ran to him, hugging him tightly.

“You. Were. Amazing! Why didn’t you do that when those pirates were chasing us that one time!”Her intimacy was short-lived as she bonked him on the side of his head, grinning.”Hey now. Who would I be if I revealed my entire deck so soon?”Poppy rolled her eyes at him.”Twisted Fate rubbed off on you too much. I knew I shouldn’t have let you guys sneak out all those times.”Yasuo let out a dry and nervous laugh:. he didn’t know Poppy found out he and Twisted Fate snuck out multiple times during the stop in Bilgewater.

“S-small details Poppy. Don’t sweat 'em.” Anyways, no doubt everyone in the village is up now. Between the roars, trees falling down, explosions, and sound of wind moving quickly no doubt they’re curious while huddled in their homes. Let’s go. I assume you can handle the carcass?”Poppy nodded as she unsurprisingly picked up the bear with no effort, holding the gigantic monster up over her head as she cartoonishly walked ahead of him.”That didn’t last too long huh?”Yasuo nodded with a smile as he walked ahead of her and back out of the forest and down the mountain once more, heading straight to Holdrum.

“Uh-huh. We make a pretty good team. You do all the protecting and all do my “fancy wind magic” like you say.”He chuckled as Poppy followed shortly after. Soon, the sound of multiple footsteps was heard as lights began to shine on them.

“My god! They actually did it! They slain the beast! A-and the little girl is carrying it effortlessly!”Yasuo recognized the tanned female cop as he stepped aside for Poppy to walk forward, dropping the bear at the gates of Holdrum as the cops inspected it.

“T-this is definitely him… gigantic, pure black… though wasn’t it magical? Reports say of this oozing shade of magic surrounding it… yet I don’t see that here.”The familiar male cop inspected it with his gloved hands as the tanned cop shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re overthinking Alan. no doubt the magic dispersed when they--no, these heroes killed it!”Poppy blushed at being called a hero as Yasuo meekly hung out in the back of the growing crowd of people. More and more people heard the murmurs coming out of their house as soon a man neatly clothed stepped out of his house, eyeing the corpse.

“I’ll be damned. Did these people slay it Officer Sara?”The tanned cop, Sara, nodded her head.”Yes Mayor Briggs. These are your heroes.``Briggs whistled loudly as a bell began to ring loudly and lights within houses turned on. Cheering erupted from the crowd as suddenly a meek voice grew louder.

“Uhh… a-are one of you a practitioner of dark arts?”The cheering slowly died down as Poppy and Yasuo’s being thrown up in the air and carried directed their gazes to the unknown cop.

“Err… no? Why?”The meek officer shaking violently pointed behind them.”T-then… w-what’s with the floating red eyes!”Suddenly they were dropped and screaming ensued. People ran back into their house and cops escorted the mayor back into his home.

“You fools! Take your praise back, what is that!”Sara pulled out a Hextech Rifle as Alan did the same, pointing it upwards as the unknown monster began to grow its form.

“Damn it I knew it! I told you Sara! That gigantic bear was simply its shell! The real monster is here! Gods be with us!”Poppy and Yasuo beheld the gigantic shade with piercing red eyes as like the bear they slain. It roared, but this time its voice was more ghastly and naturally abhorrent. It watched them and held back striking as if it was taunting them with its monstrous size and twin blades which stuck out of its shadowy body.

“N-Nocturne? D-didn’t you speak of stories of multiple demons Poppy? And one with blades sticking out of its form… t-this is him!”The group made slow strides backwards into the town as Yasuo attempted to keep a firm hold on his blade. But who wouldn’t fear a monster they couldn’t even comprehend. The monstrosity continued to stalk its every move as it did nothing but inch slightly closer as they walked backwards into Holdrum. It didn’t want to just mercilessly kill them: It wanted to evoke fear into them before slaughtering them one by one.

“No.”Alan finally spoke as everyone turned to him while they continued to make slow paces back. Poppy slowly pulled out her buckler as light shone brightly from it.”No that isn’t Nocturne. All stories and sightings of him always spoke of him having jagged shoulderpads, curved blades protruding from his arms and sharp white eyes. Another big one: They also accounted for the fact that Nocturne spoke to victims before their final moment. None of that matches with this… thing here. Not speaking, low howls, simple blades, red eyes, and his form is much more grotesque and big--”Suddenly, the shade rushed at Alan but Poppy was quick to react: She threw her buckler once more at the shade as it dashed back and recoiled at the shining light as it went through its body before coming back once more to Poppy as she caught it and grasped it firmly again.

“I-I… couldn’t tell if you did damage but that worked Poppy! Does that thing recharge or something? How much more of that light magic you got?!”Yasuo placed himself in front of the rest of the group as Holdrum’s bell ran continuously; no longer celebrating the return of two great heroes, but rather as a sign of distress and to hole up inside: If this last frontline fell: The town was doomed.

“I don’t know! I… I wasn’t supposed to speak of this but Luxanna used to charge it up for me! But it’s been awhile since I’ve left Demacia.. I don’t know how to check this thing. It isn't like one of those Hextech thingies!”The shade shifted and moved towards Poppy instantly as Yasuo swung his sword outwards, the wind suddenly shifted in the direction of his blade as the sheer force stopped it in its advances as Poppy threw the buckler once more. Like clockwork, it roared in anger, lifting up its blades and smashing it into the ground as it shifted in pain from the light. Its body shifted multiple times as a small light shone from its darkened mass and Alan was quick to notice, pointing it out quickly.

“That’s it! You two! There’s a crystal in its neck. Ionian--I mean, Yasuo! Think you can get to it?!”Alan called out as he began to shoot bullets at the crystal within the shades neck, but unfortunately it proved futile as the bullets shattered upon contact with the crystal and only made the monster agitated as it let out low, guttural and scratchy growls.

Yasuo peered at the shades neck as it composed itself once more. He nodded his head.”I...I can try. Poppy, thing you can throw that buckler one more time.”Poppy shook her head to the shock of them.”I can’t! look!”Poppy held up the buckler and surprisingly: It was cracking. It was on the verge of falling apart. The Yordles’ eyes began to water as she shook her head.”I… I can't, I'm sorry! This… this was Orlon’s buckler… I can’t break it. This… this is meant for the hero after all...”Her voice grew quieter as she shade’s bloodshot eyes instantly locked onto Poppy, about ready to dine upon her unsuspecting flesh.

“...We’ll fix it I promise Poppy! We’ll search the ends of Runeterra for a blacksmith worthy of fixing it! Just.. just throw that buckler one more time! We can’t let these people die!.... I can’t fail anyone again.”Yasuo’s voice lowered in its tone as well as the Yordle stood in silence whilst the shade rushed at it: no longer intent on playing with them but now mercissily slaughtering them without question.

“You… you better not let me down Yasuo!”tears flew off the Yordle’s face as Yasuo gathered wind within his idle position, bending down slightly as he slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath. She threw the buckler one final time but the shade wasn’t going to be fooled by the same trick for the third time: It shot out one of its blades as Yasuo dashed.”Hasagi!”He spoke in his dialect as the blade was sliced up within the tornado he shot out and the buckler went through the shade and broke in half in a burst of light.”Now!”

“Kase'ton!”Once more he spoke in his ancient tongue as he pulled his blade back, dashing to the monster and leapt up with a gust of wind, pulling his blade back and thrusting it into the crystal as it severed and broke into many pieces. The shade recoiled and screamed in agony before dispersing as the shattered crystal and buckler fell to the ground. The bell slowly stopped ringing as eyes watching from the tower and houses made sure the beast was dead, and the sound of doors began to swing open as cheering erupted from the insides of them.

“We--no. You guys did it!”Sara was the first to begin cheering as cops rushed out from their station, escorting the mayor once more to the “frontline” group as cheering continued but not just for not just Yasuo and Poppy: but the young and intelligent cop, Alan as well. Alan cheekily smiled,”Well… thankfully I read a lot during my stay in the big city. But I was simply a bookworm during this whole thing. These two are your true heroes Briggs.”Yasuo gave the mayor a small smile as Briggs noticed Yasuo’s small companion knelt upon the floor,, picking up the two halves of her buckler as he frowned when inspecting its broken form.

“I’m sorry little one.”He said, frowning as Poppy shook her head with a meek smile.”I-it’s ok… Orlon would've done the same if he needed too..”Briggs peered at the two halves as his eyes widened.”Wait… that.. At first I thought it was simply petricite and some sunsteel but that isn’t just regular sunsteel: It shone and could infuse such powerful magic into it… no doubt that’s True Sunsteel. This… this meta; I’m sorry little one but… I haven’t heard of this metal existing in ages and I’m well within the years. While I’m sorry for your buckler breaking; how exactly did you get your hands on this form of material I wonder?”Yasuo nervously laughed. He didn’t want them to get too close to the answer: Poppy in technicality is a founder of Demacia and her mentor was THE founder. Of course he’d have gear made out of its precious material long gone and exhausted from its lands.

“That’s… it’s fine. We’ll find someone to fix it. Right Yasuo?”Poppy completely ignored Mayor Briggs' slight prodding at the buckler’s metal as Yasuo nodded his head.”Of course. We’ll search all of Runeterra for a blacksmith.”Poppy smiled as Yasuo turned to Alan and Sara who were picking up the remnants of the fallen monster.”Don’t think he’s coming back from this. Where do you want us to store all of this Mayor Briggs?”They collected the crystals and put them within a container as he simply conceded at further questioning and pointed towards their officer on a hill within the town.”Your office of course. We’ll show these to whoever they send and tell them an Ionian and Demacian did their job better than a Piltovian could ever.”The group chuckled as cops escorted onlookers that exited their homes back into their houses.

“We--No, I cannot thank you enough. On the behalf of Holdrum and its people: Thank you so much. Not only did you save us from a monster but you allowed us to grow as a community as well not that we can further advance out into the forest. Is there anything we can do for you heroes?”Yasuo smirked slightly as he turned to Poppy and back to the mayor.”Well….”

Yasuo slowly opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out before being unable to move as he looked down to see Poppy sprawled out on top of his legs as he sighed.”Oh right. They can give us all of that but not an extra bed.”The yordle snored very lightly as Yasuo smiled.”Good thing she’s not up to know how cute she is.... And that I’m doing this!”He muttered quietly as he petted her on top of her head, gently running his hand through her blonde hair as he noticed the door opened… and Alan and Sara staring at him with very judgemental eyes and slightly disgusted looks plastered on their faces.

“.... You know what. On second thought perhaps we should jail you.”Yasuo shook his head head violently as he scooted up away from Poppy and she woke up shortly after, rubbing her eyes and stretching as she looked at Yasuo.”Huh? Morning already?”Yasuo quickly nodded as he pointed to Alan and Sara.”Yes it is! Now Poppy, tell these people I’m not some weirdo who preys upon children or something!”Poppy blinked slowly as she yawned.”Well… you did show me your dick that one time..”Her voice trailed off as she was beginning to fall asleep once more and Sara pulled out her cuffs without a second of doubt upon hearing Poppy’s testament. Alan slowly took out his baton as Yasuo shook his head.”Woah woah I can explain! Poppy wake up come on!”Underneath the mess of her bed hair was a small smile as Yasuo quickly jumped up and ran out of the door and down the stairs of the inn.

Yasuo was still drowsy after running around the inn at the crack of dawn half naked and away from Sara and Alan. Poppy was well rested and ready to go as they looked out to the docks to see Alan and Sara waiting for them near their reward for saving Holdrum”Well. Time to go already. Can’t believe that was only just one day.”Yasuo was already reminiscing as workers passed them up carrying large bundles of lumber.”Should I help them?”Poppy asked, staring at them struggling with the logs as Yasuo shook his head.”No no. It was already hard to convince the cops after all was done that I was lifting up the bear with some wind magic. I don’t want them knowing you're a super jacked yordle and founder of Demacia.”Poppy grinned as they made their way down the docks to their new boat: A much bigger sailboat packed with supplies for multiple trips they’ll be eventually making. It is even one of the very few boats given to Briggs that has a special feature: It utilizes powerful hextech to shift and miniaturize itself into a simple boat which can fit into a glass bottle and be popped out and summoned at any time with a simple flip of a switch.

“Here’s your sailboat you two. Though we, specifically Briggs, are gonna miss that nifty feature it has, you guys more than earned it. Gonna miss ya’ though even if it's only been a day. Come back to Holdrum one day will ya? I can just tell… you guys have a lot in store for ya’.”Alan spoke sincerely as Sara raised a brow.”Already getting mushy on people ya’ just met Alan? I knew you were soft but come on now.”Sara walked to Yasuo and Poppy, giving them a pat on the back as Alan followed, though he stopped halfway and turned back to Poppy.

“....Can I?”He asked quietly. Poppy was about to question him but she saw his hand already inching forward as she furrowed her brows and simply nodded her head. He grinned widely and petted her head as he smiled brightly.

“You’re adorable! From your small stature you remind me of a yordle but there’s no way you’re one of those mythical races! I mean… a demacian yordle?”A cold sweat went down the traveling companions' faces as they nervously laughed together and waved their goodbyes quickly to their newfound friends as they hopped on their new sailboat, cutting the line from Holdrum as the bell rang once more and the dockhand which saw them enter called out yet again.

“Heroes of Holdrum are now leaving! Their next stop: Piltover!”Cheering erupted one last time as Yasuo turned on the engine of the boat as it revved and began to move them slowly out and straight towards Piltover.”Fancy stuff. So Poppy, what’s next?”Poppy shone brightly as light dispersed: Her glamour fell off as she rubbed her chin.”Hmm… well. Piltover obviously. We have to find that hero! And fix this buckler. I wonder if Hei--Err, Cecil can fix this.”

“Cecil?”Yasuo asked.”You got friends in Piltover? I thought you only recently started adventuring past Demacia’s land.”Poppy shook her head.”No no. He’s an old friend of mine. From Bandle City. And he’s… a bit… chaotic.”Yasuo snorted as he pulled his flute out from his trousers, watching the waters as they moved through the sea effortlessly and the tall buildings of Piltover got ever so closer despite being still so far away.”Another nutcase like you then.”Poppy furrowed her brows at him as he chuckled.”I’m kiddingggg Poppy.”His voice dragged out jokingly as he begin to play his flute, awaiting their next journey as Poppy conceded on punching him and simply sat next to him, watching the sea as she rocked herself to Yasuo’s song once more and cleared her throat.

_"And the calming waves crashed upon the hills as the moon shone brightly.”_ “ The Yordle began to sing the song as Yasuo grinned and continued the only piece he knew once more.

Little did they know that the real trouble will begin in Piltover starting off with… a certain prodigal explorer.

Still deciding if I want champions they meet to join them “permanently” or leave after a certain arc is over. We’ll see. Also, I’m giving myself some liberty with some of the Hextech inventions I’m making up.


	3. City of Progress

“Piltover is a thriving, progressive city overlooking the ocean-- blah blah blah, Piltover has become the destination for most skilled craftspeople blah blah blah; hextech machinery…. Well, this does virtually nothing. Think the hero would be an inventor Poppy?”Yasuo was flipping through a book detailing all the cultures and nations of Runeterra. They’ve been out at sea for a day and a half and at the crack of dawn today if nothing goes wrong: They’ll be arriving in the coastal city of Piltover today.

“Hmm…”Poppy was too busy dwindling down their last remaining food supplies as she simply shrugged her shoulders.”Dunno. Could be.”Yasuo frowned and turned to her, looking away from his book.”Poppy… I have a question.”

“Go on. Shoot.”

“...How are you going to find this supposed hero? If you have no indication as to what they look like, no idea as to where they’re from, no idea if they're actually the hero, and no idea if they’re even alive: Where do you begin?”Poppy stopped eating slowly and simply stared at Yasuo with a confused and slightly horrified face: As if he just shattered her reality in front of her. Then suddenly, she shrugged yet again in dismissal of the subject.

“Don’t know. I just have a hunch I’ll know who they are when I see them! Don’t worry, I have eternity. Literally.”Yasuo rolled his eyes as Poppy giggled.”God you’re something else. Well. Whatever I guess. I’ll be in your care.”Yasuo smiled at her as he went down the boat and turned off the engine, taking control of the boat as he directed them towards Piltover.”I’ll take it from here. I rode some ships a couple of times in Ionia… though they were alive… and on land. But I think I get the general gist. Map says there’s a dock we should be coming into yeah? Can move up the city from there.”Poppy turned and picked up the map near her, opening it up and inspecting it before confirming.”Yeah. Wharfside Docks seems to be the name.”

Yasuo grinned, embracing the gentle breeze of the sea before nodding.”Ok. Let’s get this started then.”

* * *

“So. How many times are you gonna use Professor Lymere’s good name?”The Prodigal E xplorer laughed nervously as he sat meekly in his chair in the office of Piltover’s Sheriff: Caitlyn.

“I uhh… hey you know what they say Cait--”

“Don’t call me Cait. Sheriff Caitlyn is what you’ll be referring to me too.”Ezreal flinched slightly as he nodded his head.”Right right. Sheriff Caitlyn, listen, you know what they say: Possession is 9/10ths of the law--”Ezreal stopped as Caitlyn sighed and took out her cuffs before the office door swung open to a confused Vi.

“Hey Cait. Question. Did you send someone else to that town off on the side, Holdrum?”She undid the mechanisms of her gauntlets before they dropped to the floor as she closed the door behind her, eyeing Ezreal with a smirk.”Y’know Ez, sometimes I think you just like being locked up. If you’re gonna do things you’re not supposed to do: Don’t get caught. Take it from me.”Vi laughed at Ezreal as he slumped into his seat with a frown. Caitlyn smiled softly as she shook her head.”I did not. You’re the only one I sent. I know I put them on lower priorities but there was simply too much work to be done for us. I hope they’re fine. I know they spoke of a monstrosity lurking in their forest. No doubt it slain a lots of peopl--”

“No actually. Ever since the initial group went, which was 4 people. No one else died. In fact, Two days days ago this bear problem of theirs was handled.”Caitlyn tilted her head, looking upon mountains of paperwork on her desk for Holdrum’s report as she found it, bringing it up.

“But… reports spoke of no hextech machinery working on it. How… how did they kill it? I sent you in with the tools needed to take care of the monster but… that was you, not them.”Vi chuckled as she shook her head.

“Yeah… apparently two traveling heroes came by: A small Demcian girl wielding a hammer and an Ionian man using wind magic and a katana. They killed it in a single night. Briggs said it if he recalled the time he heard them fighting in the forest and the time it finally died, since it apparently was a shade within an overgrown bear, it was about 1 hour and 30-ish minutes. Crazy huh? And another thing, Briggs told me the little girl had True Sunsteel, ain’t that the stuff that is long gone in Demacia? Remember hearing some of those fancies in the institutes talk about it.”Caitlyn was dumbfounded to say the least. Even Ezreal who was trying to sneak away was now slightly enthralled upon hearing about something rare. Two random travelers went into Holdrum and saved them faster than anyone she would have sent would.

“Interesting. Did Mayor Briggs say where these travelers went?”Vi laughed once more as she nodded.”That’s the thing: Here.”Vi handed off a sealed parchment signed by Mayor Briggs, They’re coming to Piltover apparently. Shall I be on the lookout for an Ionian and Demacian little girl? Perhaps we can enlist them.”She grinned as Caitlyn simply shook her head.

“Hmm… extinct ore, a little girl, wind magic. All of this is very interesting. I would like to at least talk to them. Hmm…”A small grin was on Caitlyn’s face as she looked at Ezreal, setting the cuffs she had aside as Ezreal nervously chuckled.”I uhh… I don’t like that smile you got.”

“Don’t worry Ezreal. It’s simple really: Find these two travelers or I’ll be relinquishing you of all your possessions, most of which you stole, and jailing you for the insane amount of crimes you’ve broken. What’s the plan?”Ezreal let out a loud groan as he got up.”Fine. I guess it’ll be better than being sent to prison.”She pulled open a drawer in her deck, taking out his famed Ne’Zuk’s Gauntlet as she tossed it to him. He quickly caught it and frowned as he checked it for any scratches before eyeing Caitlyn.

“Hey now! This isn’t just some random jeweled gauntlet. It’s very powerful, gotta be gentle.”He then put it on as the gem within it shimmered with a blue hue and it fastened itself around his forearm once more as he nodded.”Alright. I’ll find your two heroes. Better not pull a fast one on me Cait.”He spun his arm around as yellow magic began to swirl around him and in an instant: he was gone.

Caitlyn returned to her papers as she looked up to Vi.”Thanks again Vi. You’re great help as usual.”Vi shook her head as she sat down on the chair near Caitlyn, laying her head on Caitlyn’s shoulders as Caitlyn simply smiled.

“Well. Suppose you earned your break sweetie.”She whispered as Vi smiled softly and began to doze off to the sound of Caitlyn starting once again upon her endless workload as the sheriff.

* * *

“Thankfully we don’t need to pay fares for our boat. Though it took a bit of explaining to those guards that our boat… shrinks.”Yasuo said as he tapped the bottled ship in his pockets before they stepped off the Wharfside Docks to the City of Progress: Even though they stood out practically no one cared to bat an eye to their arrival. Assortments of people roaming the streets all seemingly had something on their mind and what exactly to do.

“Well… now what?”Yasuo pulled his hood a bit further: Something they both bought after a beggar asked them while they were leaving the docks. Poppy, as per usual, simply shrugged her shoulders as she looked up to him.

“Don’t know. Any locations of interest map boy?”Yasuo rolled his eyes as he pulled out his map while continuing to walk down the streets, simply following a stream of people who all looked to know where they were going.

“Ergh…”Yasuo inspected the map and nodded his head.``Hmm… Great Funicular of Cantexta, Zindelo’s Incognium Runeterra, Workshop of Horological Institute, The Sun Gates, The Ecliptic Vaults… bunch of other stuff. Anything popping out to you Poppy?”The yordle sped up as suddenly she tripped and fell.”Ow!”She fell flat on the floor as Yasuo looked away from the map and turned around with a frown.

“Watch after your kid next time Ionian.”A passerby looked at him with narrow eyes as Yasuo instinctively reached for his sheathed blade which he wrapped in cloth to made it less subtle but quickly held himself back, ignoring the man and helping Poppy up before turning around.”Hop on my shoulders Poppy, wouldn’t want you falling again.”Poppy nodded her head and smile, hopping on Yasuo’s shoulders as he pulled his hood over them.”Good. Comfortable in there?”

“Mhm. Though your hair is all in the way.”She undid Yasuo’s ponytail and his hair fell onto his back.”Urgh. That takes forever to do Poppy, you do know that right?”She giggled.”Oh well. I’ll do it for you next time. Hey! We can have matching pigtails actually!”Poppy sounded excited as Yasuo simply chuckled.”Once we find that hero I’ll get matching pigta--Ow.”A paper flew right on Yasuo’s face as he sighed, pulling it away and reading it outloud for the both of them:

“Jayce: The Defender of Tomorrow and HERO of Piltover.”Yasuo’s interest peaked.”Interesting. Well, we got a name to a face, Poppy. What do you think about this guy?”Poppy tilted her head slightly to look at the paper Yasuo was holding up as she cheered.”That’s it! Change of plans: Find this Jayce person!”

Yasuo chuckled before he once again paused in the middle of the spiraling street.”Well… where exactly do we look?”Yasuo asked as he went back to the paper, reading more of the information below Jayce’s portrait.”Say he’s a famed inventor who pledged his life to the defense of Piltover and its unyielding pursuit of progress. He wilds a transforming hextech hammer and is revered throughout the city. Bunch of praising but no location. This is lousy.”Poppy’s ears perked slightly as she pulled on Yasuo’s hair.”Wha--what? Just say my name if you need my att--”

“The alleyway to our right. Someone is calling for help.”Yasuo sighed lightly and went to the alleyway as Poppy said and sure enough: A voice was screaming for help amidst the mashing of people talking all around them.

“I’ll handle this quickly. Bunch of cutpurses wouldn’t best me. Just sit and watch.”Poppy snorted.”Okaaaay. Just say if you need your protector. Or well, I’ll see I suppose.”Yasuo pulled out his plade from its sheath, ripping the cloth as he rushed down the alleyway, moving through junk and littered trash. Yasuo jumped over a crater within the floor as he finally made his way to the source of a voice: A man, not a girl, pointing directly at him with a smirk and golden gauntlet.”Bingo. I was right from the start.”Yasuo backed up slightly. He didn’t know how to react. Poppy remained quiet. From the man’s words: He was watching them for a while. For how long? Were those thugs in Bilgewater actually a part of some huge gang and sent people after them?

Yasuo knew a technique: One since wind slash to instantly kill his target. He breathed in and was about ready to say the words before:

“Wait wait. I know this feeling from anywhere. Hold on a second: I’m not your enemy. I can just feel you thinking about killing me. Instincts from my field of work.”Yasuo paused as he loosen his grip lightly. He remained quiet as the man chuckled.”Not a talker… you or that girl. But it fits the bill perfectly. An Ionian man… and a short girl with violet eyes. Yasuo and Poppy are your names? The Heroes of Holdrum is what I’ve been told. My name is Ezreal. I’ll cut to the chase: Sheriff Cait wanna talk to you two and send me to come get ya’.”

“News spreads fast huh Yasuo?”Poppy spoke as Yasuo slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Ezreal.”Don’t think we should be too friendly Poppy…”He whispered softly as Ezreal laughed once more.

“A short girl though… are you a yordle?”Ezreal loved to unearth stuff and knowledge was no different. Poppy was quick to divert her eyes away from his and Yasuo intervened shortly after.”No need to question what she is. What’s in it for us?”Ezreal finally frowned. Caitlyn left out an acute part of her plan: They had no reason to comply… and his danger meter started going off; these two can just kill him right now. His gauntlet was still charging so it isn’t like he can teleport right away and from reports, the Ionian man knew magic as well.

“Errr..”He stammered, buying himself some time.”I’ll keep it real with you two--”

“You don’t have anything for us and whoever sent you messed up?”Ezreal stood frozen in place before breaking himself free to nod in defeat.

“You have a good day, Ezreal.”Yasuo calmly said before Ezreal quickly stepped in his path. Yasuo eyed him, raising a brow as his hand slowly gripped his sword once more.”Please. They’re going to jail me. Listen isn’t there anything you want?”

“No--”

“Yes actually!”Poppy finally spoke again as Ezreal smiled, getting closer to stare at Poppy.”Your wish is my command, Miss Poppy!”Whatever she wanted, he had to make sure it happened.

“Take us to Jayce!”Poppy triumphantly said as Ezreal he frowned.

“I uhh…”He stared at Poppy’s violet eyes shimmering in the afternoon day of Piltover. For some reason, even beyond the fact that he’ll be jailed if he doesn’t bring them: He didn’t want to let her down.

“I can do that!”He lied. Some of Ezreal’s schemes and pilfering have directly messed up some of Jayce’s plans and because of that: the two hate each other. To Jayce: Ezreal’s a no good thief who should have been locked up long ago. To Ezreal: Jayce’s “good” ends past the poster and he is simply trying to keep face and prove he’s better than his old rival by constantly beating him.

But he can’t let Poppy down.

Yasuo could tell Ezreal lied but nonetheless it did not matter: After all, Ezreal doesn’t know these two have absolutely no lead whatsoever when it comes to their plan so however close they get will work out anyways.

“Well… if you say so. We’re in your hands then, Ezreal. How about you take us to your place? Could use a little break.”Yasuo asked as Ezreal nodded his head and as he turned he thought of a way to completely buy out their trust.

“Actually. I have a faster way besides commuting. Grab onto my gauntlet hand, Yasuo.”He smirked at Yasuo who slowly but eventually grabbed his hand as Ezreal smirk only widened. Magic shined around him once more as the gauntlet’s mechanisms begin to go off and the blue gem shone brightly with light.”Mages call this one a Warlock Exit!”He yelled before he shifted them and teleported them straight to his house as Yasuo looked around in shock, feeling his body parts to make sure he was completely intact as he quickly reached up and smacked his hand on Poppy’s face.

“Ok good thing she’s still here.”She bit his hand playfully as she jumped off his shoulders, smiling.``Huh. Well since you showed us something Ezreal I suppose we should return!”Ezreal was only trying to buy their trust but this worked out even better.”Oh yeah? What you got for me? Perhaps that one artifact from the Vault of Ras--”Poppy’s glamour faded off, revealing his assumption: She was a Yordle. To the surprise of Yasuo and Poppy, he only smiled.

“Well. Things got interesting. You’ll be the second Yordle I know of. Right after Heimerdinger.”Poppy was shocked.

“Wait. You know Heimerdinger is a Yordle?”Ezreal chuckled as he walked to his kitchen, opening up his Hextech Food Storage and taking out some leftover boar meat, setting it upon his countertop.”Yeah. I know a bit too much unfortunately for some.”He grabbed three plates and sliced the boar meat up and added a slice of bread before pulling out the famous Chocolate-Strawberry Mooncake.”Might as well. Good occasion.”He smiled as he cut them some slices of pie too before eyeing the table.”You guys can sit down ya’ know. I’m not going to attack you, besides, there’s no way I’m winning anyways. My gauntlet is completely exhausted.”He pulled off his gauntlet from his forearm, setting it out the counter as well as placing down their plates on a small floor table in his living room. Poppy and Yasuo sat themselves down as Ezreal walked back to the kitchen, pouring them glasses of water and carrying them back to the table as he finally joined them and took his own seat.

“Sorry it isn’t anything special. I’m no cook. I mostly just eat whatever I find in the wild or leftovers if I ever go out. This boar meat though is from the uhh… better farms in Piltover and cooked from some of the finest chefs. Or at least, what I’m told.”Ezreal digged into hiis food as Poppy happily joined after and started to devour her own plate. Yasuo simply picked at it, watching Poppy happily eat with a smile plastered on her face. Seeing her enjoy it so much made him finally dig in and sure enough, it was good.

“So.”Ezreal said whilst taking a bite of his bread,,”Jaysce huh? Whys thsat?”Ezreal spoke between mouthfuls as Yasuo saw Poppy eating as well and took the moment to respond. Not wanting Poppy to give out too much information: Ezreal’s end goal is to bring them to Piltover’s Sheriff afterall. No doubt they’ll be leaving so quickly.

“We’re interested in his work and see if he can help us fix Poppy’s broken buckler.”Poppy was too busy moving in on her mooncake to respond verbally but she did pull out her broken buckler, placing the two halves on the table as Ezreal was taken aback slightly.”Damn. That Mayor guy wasn’t lying. That’s True Sunsteel. Suppose it wasn’t exactly rare when you were there huh?”Poppy nodded.”Yup. Stuff was everywhere. Wonder where it all went.”Poppy shrugged and moved on to finish off her mooncake as Ezreal chuckled before looking at Yasuo.

“So. Guess you’re some hired merc? Though a wind using merc.. And Ionian at that. Seems peculiar. Why wouldn’t Poppy here just hire a Demcian merc?''Ezreal began to prod at their story before shaking his head, moving his plate with mooncake on it towards Poppy as he got up.”I won’t pry though. You seem like a man who doesn’t trust too easily. Can’t blame ya’, especially in a city like this.”Yasuo couldn’t help but smile at Ezreal’s assessment. It’s true after all: Though he and Poppy are the best of friends, he still needs a bit of time to warm up to people. Plus Poppy’s lack of sensing danger makes him even more on his guard to protect the both of them.

“The food was good. Thanks Ezreal.”Yasuo was beginning to warm up to him as Ezreal simply smiled. Poppy finally finished her last slice of mooncake from Ezreal as she stood up with a grin.”Indeed! It was delicious!”She turned to Yasuo and picked up his plates, stacking it upon hers as she walked to Ezreal, holding her plates up as he took them from her, putting them in with his Hydrowasher and nodding.”Right. We still got some time yeah? How about I take you to Jayce’s place? It’s not too far, we can simply walk.

“That easy huh? Alright then. You ready Poppy?”Poppy shimmered for a moment as she donned her glamour once more. Ezreal smiled.”Huh. That is pretty different. You just look like a simple demcian girl now.”Yasuo still was curious as to why Poppy’s glamour never worked for him. She still looked like a yordle. Perhaps it's because he’s Ionian and has seen the famed Kinkou Order member, Kennen, who just so happens to be a yordle around Ionia many times. Nonetheless he simply shrugged off his curiosity, grabbing his sword from behind him and holstering it back onto his waist.

“Hop on Poppy.”Yasuo spoke, bending down for the yordle to hop back on his shoulders once more as she smiled and climbed on top of his shoulders and pulled his hood above them.”Alrighty. I’m all set.”Ezreal put his gauntlet back on as he grinned.”Never get tired of this thing. Alright. Let’s go meet that assh--err, hero. Let’s go.”Ezreal took the lead and swung his door open once more, leading them out of his house and up the street to Jayce’s own place: The Laboratory of Hextech’s Tomorrow: A small-ish laboratory mostly comprised of people from Jayce’s own circle with simple task of researching and defending Piltover in the event that Caitlyn and her team can’t do it themselves.

“Is that Professor Lymere’s boy?!”Someone called out in front of Yasuo and Co. as Ezreal turned around quickly.”Oh god. Run! Follow my trail!”In an instant a horde of what seems to be professors in lab coats came running down at their spot but Ezreal quickly blinked away in a flash of magic. Yasuo’s body naturally followed the small sprites of yellow magic that he left behind as Yasuo ran into an alleyway, following after him.

“Damn him and that glove he STOLE! Find him! He needs to return the Emerald Gem of Thousand Sanctums that he stole!”Yasuo continued to follow the trail, dodging narrow bars protruding out and rusting away, trash randomly tossed and some homeless people as Poppy laughed.

“Huh. Suppose this Ezreal guy isn’t so good huh?”I say as Poppy shifted slightly.”Hmmm… but he fed us. Surely he can’t be too bad!”Yasuo rolled his eyes as Poppy’s innate obliviousness as they finally came out of the alleyway to Ezreal breathing heavily, staring at the two with a small smile.”I… I forgot to say: I’m… I’m an explorer to unearth Runeterra's greatest secrets and sell them to the highest bidders. Tell me: Does that make me a criminal?”Ezreal stared at Yasuo who looked at him confused.

“What? Are you kidding of cour--”

“Actually don’t answer that! I fear the answer.”He then pointed outwards, past some odd orb contraption in the middle of the area and to a large building guarded by two simple officers.”There’s his place. Right up… right up ahead.”Ezreal was still panting heavily but beckoned them forward, turning around to see if they were still being chased as eyes slowly began to watch them.

“Heh. Seems like we’re the main attraction. Oh right, this thing: Might as well tell you guys about it. Probably one of the only decent things in this city: Zindelo’s Incognium Runeterra. Valentina Zindelo’s greatest work she left behind after just randomly dying. To this day no one knows how she died. But anyways, it’s said this thing can locate any person in all of Runeterra but after she died it just… stopped working. Some say what makes it even activate and work; the alchemical formulae or whatever was stolen. Dunno. But it does look cool huh?”Ezreal took it in as Poppy bluntly responded.

“So if we find that formulae thingy or whatever it’ll work?”Ezreal slowly nodded his head, raising a brow.”Yeah… that’s the gist, yeah. But it’s been soooo long since she died. It has never been found. It’s like, Piltover’s Wonders of Runeterra or something. But yeah, if you do find it… then you can find whoever you want. Now, let’s go meet our guy.”Ezreal beckoned them to follow him once more as Yasuo stood there idly for a bit, knowing full well Poppy was taking it in before catching up to Ezreal.

The guards looked at the group with keen eyes before focusing their attention on Ezreal.”Yeah uhh… can I speak to Jayce? I got something to return.”The guards nodded and opened the door, closing it behind them quickly as the group awaited at the door.

“....Ok there’s something I need to tell you guys.”Ezreal sighed heavily as he stared at the two.”Here’s the thing…. Me and Jayce… well…”

The door swung open to reveal a man with swept back brown hair, blue eyes, donning a coat adorned with a bunch of hextech machinery as he stared at Ezreal.

“Here to return everything you stole, thief?”Ezreal frowned at him.”I didn’t steal anything. Not my fault I made it there before you people.”The man, presumably Jayce, came from behind the door, sizing up Ezreal as he eyed his gauntlet.”Everything you have is stolen. Some can even argue your power is all because of that gauntlet.”Ezreal’s hand sparked slightly as Yasuo felt a cold sweat run down his face.

“Stolen? Some of us in born with innate talent, Jayce. Unlike you, I know magic and I don’t need to rely on hextech machinery. Some of us wouldn’tlosetovitkoreither.”Ezreal mumbled his last sentence as Jayce leaned in closer to Ezreal.

“What was that? You came to my place to pick a fight or what? If it's a fight then you want then I suppose I can reclaim all the stolen stuff you own afterwards.”Crowd of people began to form with people murmuring as Ezreal clicked his tongue.

“Piss off, poster boy. I don’t wanna see you anyways. These two do. Here you go guys, the oh so famed Hero of Piltover: Jayce!”Ezreal sarcastically announced Jayce as Jayce turned his attention to the duo, inspecting them quickly.

“An Ionian with a little girl on his shoulders. What can you two possibly want with me? I’m a busy man.”Jayce spoke with little patience as Poppy nodded.

“H-hello great hero Jayce. My name is Poppy and I’m seeking the hero Orlon was looking for when he died. If you can wield this hammer that can testify your--”Jayce walked back in without letting Poppy finish as Ezreal put his foot in the door before he could close it.

“Hey. Poppy was talking.”Jayce sighed deeply.”Ezreal, as dumb as you are even you can at least be competent enough to listen: Orlon? The founder of Demacia? And he sent a little girl to look for a “Hero” . This sounds like a load of elnuk shit if I’m being frank. I don’t have time for this, there’s too many things happening and I don’t have time to be a he--”Before Jayce could finish his sentence a sound of cries could be heard as multiple explosions went off in the distance. Jayce flinched slightly.

“...ro.”He finished quietly, running back inside as Ezreal turned around along with Yasuo and Poppy to see smoke rising from sky to form a smirk in the air using fireworks as Ezreal sighed.”Oh shit. It’s her. The crazy one.”Poppy jumped off of Yasuo’s shoulders as Yasuo looked out to the sky.”Who exactly is her? Don’t be ominous now.”Yasuo asked as Ezreal sighed once more.

“Jinx.”A familiar voice spoke behind them as they turned, revealing Jayce once more equipped with a hammer that hummed lowly and shone brightly, he swung it on his shoulders, eyeing them.”If you want my attention. Be useful. You guys look like able bodies after all. Well, those two do at least.”Jayce jumped in the air and landed on his hammer which was now floating in place before taking off towards the epicenter without any further words. Ezreal stretched his body and nodded his head.

“Well. Quest accepted I guess. That’s your man. Guys ready to impress the “Hero of Piltover”?”Ezreal spoke sarcastically of Jayce once more as Poppy instantly nodded.”Yup! This is MY quest after all! Ready Yasuo?”Yasuo was next to sigh as he pulled out his katana from its sheath”Well… we better get paid for this.”Yasuo already knew mayhem and a looong day awaited them with this “Jinx” person.

* * *

Mentioned earlier in Chapter 1 about deciding if I want people to permanently join Yasuo and Poppy on their journey and I decided on my answer to that one.

As with the previous chapter, I took some liberty in Hextech designs with the washer and refrigerator and all of that jazz. It’s the City of Progress(And an Alternative Universe) after all.

Jayce also flies on his hammer similar to how he does in Battle Academia skin just wanted to give him that little trait here too. Mostly for convenience sake.

Thanks for reading as usual. Unfortunately, I can't make promises though I’ll try my best to update the story weekly and steadily write more or more. Just getting back into the groove of things and it isn’t like I’m a good writer so it takes some time for me.


	4. Living Doors

Ezreal blinked ahead of them in a flash of magic once more, trying to keep up with Yasuo who was not only naturally agile and quick, but also using his wind magic to propel himself forward and faster at great heights. The explosion was much farther than they thought. Near a ‘gigantic vault’ Ezreal told Yasuo and Poppy as they continued to make their ways to it.

“So. What’s her deal?”Yasuo asked Ezreal as he shook his head.”I don’t know myself. I’ve heard rumors--woah!”Ezreal ducked under a pole which almost smacked him in the face as he continued his pace and explanation,”As I was saying: I’ve heard rumors. Some crazy chick who just likes blowing stuff up and robbing expensive hextech gadgets and other stuff to make her explosions better and cause more destruction. She just… loves mayhem. Nothing more. No one really knows her deal or why she even does it all.”Ezreal more or less abruptly ended his monologue as they continued to make ways closer and closer to the scene… and from what they could hear: It was only getting worse. Sounds of rubble falling, explosions going off repeatedly, screams of civilians running away, and… maniacal laughter was all well within the distance and only mere blocks away now.

“But.”Ezreal to the surprise of the duo continued to speak after a brief silence.”There is one rumor I know about that always stuck out to me. The story is oddly too convenient. It’s very loosely put but there was this fire… a great blaze that happened in Piltover awhile ago. Near the borders of Zaun. It was said this fire was started by this little girl accidentally and she killed her entire family… but there’s only person who rarely has too many striking similarities to her and that person i--”As Ezeal led them around a corner they were met with a pink haired woman smashing a bandit into a wall as Ezreal looked shocked.”That’s… scary timing. Perhaps I’ll hold my tongue. Don’t want to mess with fate if it stopped me here.”Ezreal thought aloud and while Yasuo was slightly intrigued and confused whilst Poppy is a curious mind in general, neither of them thought to pry any further on the matters and simply looked to what’s at hand right now.

The pink haired girl eyed them and smirked.”Well… First seeing Jayce flying on his hammer into the middle of the fight and now the thief brings back the two unlikely heroes: An Ionian wind-using swordsman and a little Demacian girl as reports detailed. As much as I’d like to ask the why--or well, as much as I’d like to listen to Cait ask em’, there’s a bit of a problem… and seeing as how you three came I’m assuming you’re helping hands?”Ezreal sighed.”Unfortunately so. Yasuo and Poppy got some questions to ask Jayce and that jackass ran off playing the hero again and got us tailing him and asking for help.”Yasuo decided to remain quiet and simply let their pseudo spokesperson speak for them as the woman nodded her head as he caught her up to speed.

“Ah-huh. Curious string of events. Well. Might as well send you his way. He’s down the street, take a right and it’ll be as obvious as a chemtech bomb with how fancy it looks. He’s defending the Ecliptic Vaults. Oh… and she’s around. If you see her: Scream. Yell. Do something. I’ll take care of her.”Vi wasted no time as another sound of explosions went off matched with only by the sound of what seemed to a a rifle going off in the distance.”I gotta go cupcakes.”She began to pick up speed but turned to Yasuo and Poppy with a smile,”Oh. And the name’s Vi. Stands for… violence.”She grinned at her own joke as she ran down the street and took a sharp turn to the left as the maniacal laughter seemingly amplified by speakers continue to sound off.

“Y’know if she didn’t give off those crazy vibes I’d definitely let her dominate me--Actually you know what scratch that. You guys will forget that right? I tend to keep talking when I really don’t need to. Bad habit huh?”Ezreal turned to the duo who judged him in silence momentarily.

“No we won’t. But we can simply judge you in our heads instead of outloud.”Poppy said jokingly as Ezreal let out a loud groan.”Well shit. I’m ruining my appearance to you guys. Anyways, let’s go held the old man out. Come on, keep up!”He blinked ahead down the street and took an opposite turn to the right as directed.”I’ll be waiting!”He screamed as Yasuo nodded.”Hold tight Poppy.”Poppy did as told and held onto his hair tightly as he sighed.”Why do you insist o--”

“Onwards mighty steed!”She pointed forward as Yasuo grumbled.”Well… if you insist.”Yasuo nearly blinked with uncanny speed as the Yordle screamed out.”I can’t teleport but I am still fast enough!”He took a turn as directed to the Ecliptic Vaults and things became more apparent: Bandits, Thugs, and odd robots fighting with enforcers trying to use the mayhem as an opportunity, medics rescuing people out of rubble, and Jayce and Ezreal fighting on the steps of Ecliptic Vaults shooting down drones from the sky. Yasuo continued to move at unmatched speeds as he finally made it down the long street as they regrouped with the two, past all of the ongoing fighting and up the top of the steps to the vault.

“Good. Your lil’ friends didn’t run off. Now…. the vault has been breached. As much as I don’t wanna trust two vagabonds with little to no connections with Piltover… I’ve been fortunate to hear of their feats in Holdrum. I have to command the rest of these enforcers here whilst Caitlyn--”The sound of a rifle blasted off as an explosion down the street instantaneously destroyed a slowly encroaching robot that was making its way down the street.”.. does what she does best. Go with them Ezreal. Make yourself useful.”Ezreal balled his fist up but sighed.”Whatever. Don’t need you ordering me around anyways old man. Continue barking orders at your goons. Come on you two. Let’s see what’s exactly happening in the Ecliptic Vaults.”Ezreal took the lead once more as Poppy climbed off Yasuo’s shoulders and followed along behind him.

As they went further and further down flights of stairs… they were met with eerie silence. It was apparent someone broke in: Rubble everywhere, dead bodies of guards and bankers scattered about but aside from that.. There was no hint of life aside from them. Ezreal continued to make slow strides in the spacious entry room of the vault, making sure to scan and peer around at their surroundings.”Nothing but bad vibes. I've explored many tombs, particularly in Shurima and if there’s one thing I learned: Silence is never golden. Though in Shurima's case it's mostly inanimate objects coming to life, sudden collapse of roofs, mummies, and all that good stuff. But in this case: Someone’s here or at least obviously WAS. I… I can’t be exactly sure who or what though… could’ve been Jinx.. though she’s too erratic and loud. If she was in here she’d definitely be shooting, laughing and blowing stuff up. Besides… The laughing I heard was the way Vi went and that was most definitely that Loose Cannon.”

“Two parties?”Yasuo simply asked as Ezreal slowly nodded his head.”I mean.. It was pretty obvious but I was coming to that conclusion as well. Though that seems so odd. I know she isn’t exactly some kind of creature but she’s pretty obvious. She doesn’t stray from her norm. So working with people? Sounds out of place.. Did she get paid out? No… money wouldn’t influence her…”Ezreal paced back and forth as he tried to think of a logical conclusion to their many questions.

“Hmm… I unno.”Poppy stuck her hand out and a portal simply appeared as she pulled out her hammer.”Maybe whoever the other people are just aligned their goals up with hers? Perhaps They came after she started.”Yasuo and Ezreal turned to her with slightly shocked faces as Poppy tilted her head.”What?”

“I… I never thought you’d be the ‘thinker’ type Poppy. I mean.. I know I just met you but I find myself pretty good at determining someone’s character pretty early.”

“Oh no you’re right.”Yasuo chimed in after Ezreal’s assessment. “Even I’m surprised and I’ve known her for years now. Sudden change of character… wait… are you even Poppy?”Yasuo was only partially joking as Poppy grumbled.”Shut up! You’re the one who’s always taking helm, so I just follow after you. Idiot. Are we going to find the culprit or are you guys gonna keep insulting me? Because if it's the latter….”She grasped her hammer tightly as Ezreal quickly conceded.”No no. sorry Poppy. Come on. Let’s go deeper. There’s a secret flight of stairs leading into the final chamber here. Houses most of the noble families money and relics of Piltover and one’s they’ve acquired over time.”

“You seem to know a lot. You're more than just a thief? Or perhaps a thief of knowledge as well?”Yasuo asked as Ezreal turned to him with a frown.”Wha.. I’m not a thief! I prefer the term… liberate or procure. Don’t let that out-of-touch poster boy change your opinion about me. Which I hope is good. Is it good--actually don’t answer that. I’m really bad with revelations of my character.”Poppy snorted as Yasuo chuckled lightly. Ezreal smiled as he continued to lead them down the main room. Toppled pillars, more dead bodies, caved in sections, exposed machinery, money littered about, it all became more apparent the further they went in.

“Oh ya. To break this eerie silence since I forgot to reply; Sorta. I mean.. My fam is pretty rich. Though I don’t really involve myself in all that politics junk. But my account is set up here so I know a bit about it… and I have thought about steal--Err...observing some of the relics they have here. But I quickly backed off from the thought. Even I'm not THAT crazy. I mean… I wouldn’t have anywhere to crash once I’m KOS in Piltover… unless…”He turned to Yasuo and Poppy who shook their heads instantly.”No no. Jarvan wouldn’t like that. Or Shyvana. Or Xin. Or anyone for that matter.”

“And I’m already hated in Ionia even if I absolved my crimes. I don’t want to be a criminal again for housing one.”Ezreal chuckled.”Of course of course! It was a joke anyhow. I wasn’t… ACTUALLY thinking about it...hahaa…”His laugh trailed off as he finally stopped at a wall which was a slightly different shade of gold and blue from the rest of the room. Ezreal placed his ear against the wall and his eyes instantly widened.”...Y’know I was still not believing it but there’s no doubt now. Someone was definitely here. It sounds hollowed out here.”

Yasuo raised a brow at Ezreal’s deduction.”I mean… of course? There’s a hidden stairway ther--”

“No. That’s the thing. This stairway is hidden by hextech machinery. To anyone foolish enough attempting to dig at the ground hoping to get into the last hidden vault; they’ll never find it. It’s one of the rare examples of both magic and hextech combined. Sorta like a fancy mirage or illusion I guess. Anyhow, iIt can only be opened by a select few speaking a very acute phrase… and with specific items. Piltover was very very articulate about this place. Sure the Sun Gates, Funicular of Cantexta, and the Incognium Runeterra are all impressive feats… but people want their money and goods protected… and they want it protected well. But anyways. You wouldn’t be able to notice it was hollowed out… and yet I can right here. Someone either here or has been.”Ezreal motioned for them to back away.”Move away real quick guys. Gonna blast the wall open. Unfortunately I’m not one of those few who know the phrase nor do I have the items needed. But still, since someone’s probably in there I can just blow it up now… shouldn’t be too hard…..”Ezreal’s gauntlet shifted as it pulsed with a bright yellow color before it shot off a blast of energy that hit the wall… and dispersed instantly. Ezreal laughed loudly.”Well. We tried. Let’s go ahead and tell Jayce we fai--”Poppy charged the wall and pulled out her hammer before directly hitting it as the entire room shook with the sound of the impact as the wall shattered and crumbled to dust from the force of her hammer. She smiled.”Huh. Not as tough as I thought. Is your glove thingy broken Ez?”It wasn’t.

“Err… y-yeah! I gotta get it checked out, the ol’ thing. Need to visit my guy in Ixtal.”Ezreal lied as Yasuo simply chuckled.”Well. Feel like it’s gonna get dangerous from here on out. I’ll take the lead. Wouldn’t want the guy with the broken weapon leading us now.”Yasuo continued to poke at Ezreal’s loose lie to Poppy as he took the charge, pulling his blade out of its sheath once more and holding it to his side as they made their way down more stairs.

“Well informat… while we continue to go down… how about you tell us some more stuff. Who could the culprits be?”Ezreal rubbed his chin and stroked his nonexistent beard.”Hmm… don’t really know. I mean could be anyone--”Yasuo sharply turned around, cleaving at the air as Poppy and Ezreal appeared bewildered.

“W...wha? Why did you just do that Yasuo?”Poppy asked as Ezreal nodded.”Yeah dude. Almost cut my head off there and I definitely need that. At least until I become an ascended.”Ezreal laughed at his own joke and delusions.

“Sorry.”Yasuo quickly responded.”I… I had some suspicions. Let’s keep going.. Oh, and continue. Sorry for cutting you off Ez.”

“Right….”Ezreal said awkwardly as he nodded.”Anyways… could be anyone. Troublemakers from Zaun, greedy nobles trying to use this stint to go after the higher ups in Piltover, or people from out of Piltover and Zaun. Guess we’ll see when we get there honestly. As far as I’m concerned: I’m as clueless as you guys are with this one.”

“Well. Whoever it is they can’t take on the mighty team of… us! Right guys?”Poppy smiled as she looked up to Yasuo and Ezreal who slowly nodded in unison.”Yeah… I hope.”Yasuo bluntly stated as he took in the long room they were walking through: Odd yet articulate designs cut within gold, silver, and hextech adorned the walls and roof along with paintings of people completely unbeknownst to Yasuo.

“Who’s all the people along the walls?”Yasuo asked as Ezreal redirected his gaze from the hextech crystals placed about and instead on the paintings Yasuo and now Poppy were observing.”Hm… Think I recognize James, Mariah, don’t know that one…. Seems to just be famous inventors or politicians. Nothing particularly important to us.”Yasuo slowly came to halt as they were met with a very big and apparent door.

“Assuming this leads into the final vault?”Ezreal more or less nodded.”I mean… sure. Go ahead and open it… be careful though. There might be some alarm or some kind of temple guardian. Dunno. I just got a feeling a very obvious trope is about to happen.”Ezreal frowned as Yasuo shrugged.”Well. Guess we’ll see. Here goes…”He pushed his hand against the door as it slowly opened.”Oh hey look at tha--”Suddenly the door’s machinery formed a fist and attempted to pulverize Yasuo instantly but Poppy took helm and blocked it by swinging back with her hammer as Ezreal screamed.”I knew it!”The room began to shake as Ezreal’s suspecisons came to fruition. 

The door.. .or rather, hextech door guardian sized up to them: The once door was its shield and its empty hand was balled into a fist studded with large and very sharp crystals. It glowed with a light blue and purple hue as it was adorned with crystals and its piercing blue eyes started at them.

“TARGETS DETECTED. ECLIPTIC VAULTS BREACHED. COMMENCING EXTERMINATION OF TARGETED SUBJECTS.”

“Extermination!?”Ezreal blinked away and began to take shots which simply slowly dented at its heavy armor. Yasuo and Poppy backed up whilst it was distracted with Ezreal’s barrage”Well that isn’t good! Let’s… let’s go! Aim for his core! Same place our hearts are at!... normally at least!”Yasuo nodded to Ezreal’s simple plan as Poppy led the charge, swinging at the Vault Guardian’s feet as it quickly, despite its size, took his shield to block the attack as its eyes pinned itself on the yordle.”You got its attention Poppy! Keep firing at it Ezreal I’ll try to break its defense!”Yasuo pulled his blade back and dashed forward, extending his blade out and piercing the side of the guardian’s chest but it quickly reacted, turning its attention to him and swinging his first forward.

“Not so fast!”A yellow ring appeared around the guardian and restrained in its place. It twitches violently and Yasuo and Poppy used this brief window to get their hits in; Poppy ran behind it and swung her hammer at its legs and forced it to buck over and drop to its knees whilst Yasuo took his katana and propelled himself upwards, lunging it directly into its heart, or rather, one of its core as he pulled away once sparks began to fly out of its body and malfunctioning hextech core.

“Sparks are usually a bad indication! Step away! Quickly!”Yasuo and Poppy heeded Ezreal’s warnings as the mage regrouped with them in the middle of the spacious room. The guardian, even after taking heavy blows, did not relent. It crept towards them with unwavering tenacity.

“Shit… whoever made this guardian must’ve got paid out for life from Piltover. This thing isn’t letting up.”Ezreal was panting as he wiped sweat off his forehead and stretched momentarily..”Oh well. Gotta keep going right guys? But how exactly…”

“Can’t you do that yellow ring thingy again Ez?”Poppy asked Ezreal as he chuckled nervously both from the question and the guardian closing the distance they’ve made between it.

“...Uhh…. no. You see, long story short: I never really mastered that spell…. And I’ve exhausted most of my mana as well. I got a couple of shots left in me but that’s about it.”Poppy frowned but simply nodded her head.

“Well. Think of something. I’ll distract it!”Yasuo did not relent: He swept his blade forward in an arc and sent a blade of wind outwards but it merely fizzled upon contact with a mysterious orange shield briefly appearing around it before dissipating.

“ACT..VATING… ADAP….DEFE...SES..EX…..TER...NATE…. INT...ERS…”The guardian heaved up its shield and slammed it down on the ground without a second of delay, cracking the floor beneath them and sending a shockwave to the group. Poppy quickly jumped ahead of Yasuo and took most of the force as she sent flying back and landing on the floor behind them with a loud thump, causing its own form of rumble from the impact of her and the hammer hitting the ground.

“Shit! Poppy! Ezreal, go check on her. I’ll keep this thing occupied. I can end this here!”Ezreal was hesitant and wanted to protest for them to simply leave but he could already make out Yasuo’s character: There’s no way he’s gonna relent. Ezreal nodded and blinked away, running down the room and to Poppy’s position to help her back on her feat.

_“This thing fizzled a wind blade… which is nigh impossible. At least, nothing has done that before. Regardless. I gotta stop its advances. Two strikes. All I need.” Yasuo composed himself in his thoughts and braced himself before dashing forward with wind guiding his feet._

One. He closed the gap between them once more as the guardian swung at him. “Face the wind!”Yasuo swung out in a semi-circle as a shield of wind blocked the blow initially and began to rip away at the guardian’s fist but it brute forced its way through and smashed through the wind shield as the same blue shield appeared around it once again. Yasuo took no moments to question its strength as he continued to attack it.

Two. He took his position behind it and cleaved his katana up, using the force of winds to guide his attack as the guardian attempted to turn around and block the attack with its shield but to no avail. The orange shield around it cracked and even despite its size it was lifted forcefully into the air from gale of winds.

“Now!”Yasuo blinked with uncanny speed known only to those trained by Elder Souma themselves and higher ups of the Wuju Style. 

“Sorye ge ton!”He continued to slash violently at the guardian before finally making two last attacks upon its exposed core within its chest and sent it downwards. He rode the descent only temporarily before hopping it off, dashing away from it and behind a nearby pillar as the guardian crashed to the floor with a loud rumble.

Yasuo breathed heavily but he could rest easy: the guardian’s corpse was “lifeless” and it moved no longer. Ezreal and Poppy quickly ran to his position as Poppy embraced him.

“Yasuo! You did it. Good job!”She hugged him tightly as he smiled through bated breaths.”Hold…. Hold on… let me catch… my breath…”He said slowly as Ezreal whistled nervously before patting him on the back.”Hey. Good job.”Yasuo picked himself up and smiled as he patted Ezreal on the back as well.”You too. You sure you are ok though Poppy?”The yordle had scratches and blood dripping from her forehead but she nodded her head with a smile.

“Not as bad as Orlon’s training! I’m good. Let’s go check out that room.”Yasuo and Ezreal couldn’t help but smile at Poppy’s infectious tenacity as Yasuo led them down the room.”Man… looking at its body… those are some crazy good hextech work and fine details. I don’t even think some of this is public…”Ezreal examined the body of the guardian only briefly before catching up to Yasuo who was carrying Poppy on his shoulders once more.

“Is it? I mean it blocked a wind blade and that’s one of the highest techniques I know. Whatever that thing is made of is pretty good stuff as you said and that only reinforces that notion.”Poppy gripped Yasuo’s hair tightly before pointing towards the room. It was… oddly well kept despite supposedly being broken in. Vaults upon vaults were lined up across the walls with tubes funneling into them. The room was practically littered with caged relics of different assortments and varying sizes all of which circled the middle of the room which simply had a simple stone monument with a mysterious orb attached to it and a plaque below it.

“Woah… this stuff is crazy… no wonder they had that crazy guardian blocking it. What’s that thing in the middle though?”Ezreal ignored the orb and went ahead and read the plaque and its inscribed words below the object.

“Clan Ferros’s Magnum Opus: Hextech Adaptive Defenses…That must have been that shield that guardian had...”Ezreal wow’d as he read more of its trivia before looking up at the object and he went pale.

“Run.”Ezreal bluntly stated as Yasuo returned his attention from the varied swords off in the distance back to Ezreal.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I MEAN RUN! THE OBJECT BEEN SWITCHED OUT! THAT’S A CHEMTECH GAS BOMB!”That’s when realization hit Ezreal: They can’t make it out. The entire roof is going to fall on them from the explosion and collapse upon them.

Ezreal couldn’t teleport them out, much less himself even if he was that selfish enough to do that.

They were dead.

Suddenly, light was exposed from the rooftop and a woman with bladed legs and sharp eyes switching from blue and orange constantly charged directly at them and swooped them up, heaving Yasuo over her shoulders as Poppy kept a tight grip upon Yasuo’s hair. She then placed Ezreal underneath her underarm as she shot out grapple hooks from her hips and pulled them back up from where she came.

Boom.

The explosion went off as green smoke began to fill the room they came from as the woman narrowly made it out before the explosion caved in the room treasure room they were formerly at.

They landed on a rooftop near the Ecliptic Vaults, or rather, now mostly destroyed vaults as she dropped them off in the cold of night. Smoke quickly filled the air above them but taking a quick glance in the distance showed Yasuo that the fighting mostly died down and the laughter which filled the air was at least no more.

“Camille… Camille of the Ferros Clan.”Ezreal stated as he was still catching his breath and in shock. The woman standing on bladed legs eyed Ezreal and sighed.”Ugh. You’re their kid huh. Troublemaker you are. Bet you wanted to steal something from the vaults, hmm?”Ezreal chuckled nervously and out of fear. Camille’s name was spoken in hushed tones… and for a reason.

Yasuo and Poppy remained quiet. They were completely bewildered from today. Crazy girl? Explosions going off? A hextech door guardian? Adaptive defenses? Zaunite bomb? And most crazy thing of all:

A woman with bladed legs, color changing eyes, and can shoot grapple hooks out of her hips. They were taken aback. They’ve been through crazy things in their time but they knew nothing matched this.,.. And for some reason they knew it was only going to get crazier.

“Why… why did you save us?”Yasuo finally managed to speak as Camille turned her gaze to the blademaster. Inspecting him briefly before looking at Poppy who slowly released her grip upon Yasuo and climbed off of him, settling down near him.

“Hm. In the off chance that you survived you knew too much. You three bested that guardian…. And that almost should’ve been an impossible feat by a kid with a magical gauntlet, an Ionian swordsman, and… a demacian child?”Poppy wanted to retaliate at being called a child but decided to simply remain quiet for the better good of them.

“Right… that makes sense. I… assume you’re going to interrogate us and kill us right?”Ezreal words were laced in confrontation and fear. Mostly fear though. Yasuo eyed his sheath and grasped it when he heard the words ‘kill us’ leave Ezreal’s mouth. Camille simply chuckled briefly after.

“No. Well. Unless you die from what happens afterwards. I’m simply going to use you three… though I wouldn’t feel right sending a child in. Are you her caretaker? I have people that can take care of her while you’re out young man.”She looked to Yasuo as he took his hand off his sheath and slowly nodded.”Err… sorta. Yes. You can say that.”Poppy furrowed her brows at his reply and Camille chuckled again.

“The child’s angry expression says otherwise. Interesting group. Hm. We’ll be returning to Bluewind Court. We all have much to discuss. The little Piltover Enforcers will clean up this mess. No doubt a lot of nobles will be mad. No matter though: There’s more pressing matters ahead. For all of us.”

“Wait. Bluewind Court!?”Ezreal exclaimed as Poppy raised a brow.”What’s Bluewind Court?”She obviously asked as Ezreal pointed off in the distance.

“Basically where the ultra rich people are. I mean, my family is rich but those guys are something else. The best of the best essentially. I don’t even know what’s going on in there.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, tomb raider. Now. I’ll take us there. No doubt I’d be faster than just simply walking. I can haul you guys back to the Ferros’ Mansion and get you ready for your mission tomorrow.”

“Mission?”Yasuo questioned inquisitively.

“Of course,”Camille said as she turned to him with a simple smile.”No one gets away after missing with the Ferros. You three got yourselves in quite the mess. I do hope you’re ready to clean up.”

* * *

Sorry for lack of timely updates. Been busy with work and been going through the motions and just been sorta dealing with things. I’ll try my best to get these out weekly or bi-weekly and at the most, at least make sure to have an update out every month as I’ve been enjoying writing this a lot.


	5. The Odd Traveling Party

“...And that’s where we’re at now. Makes sense?”Ezreal finished retelling the entire day of events to the Steel Shadow who had the exact same expression on her face that Poppy and Yasuo had: Disappointment. 

“So you mean to tell me you simply glanced at the “mysterious orb” before reading the plaque? How is stupidity on this level even possible? If it took you any longer you three would be for sure dead. Luckily I was there to save you all.”Camille took a sip from her tea whilst her eyes looked between the three, as if looking for some form of thank you to escape their lips.

“Thank you Ms Camille! I wasn’t aware Ezreal was going to lead us to our inevitable deaths!”Poppy proclaimed as Camille chuckled with a simple smile.”I like this short one. Still though. It’s curious… why bring a chi--or well, She isn’t a child apparently but simply just a short Demacian girl? Intriguing. I have known rather short people but my mind would lead me to think you’re a--”

“Really cool person!”Ezreal quickly cut in, trying to save them any more trouble as he eyed Yasuo and Poppy with a wink.”Thanks Poppy. You’re wonderful.”Even if it was Ezreal’s simple attempt at changing the conversation Poppy face was slightly flushed as she waved her hand in dismissal.”Oh no Ezreal. I-I’ve done nothing.”Camille was anything but dumb: 

“They changed the conversation. Interesting. I won’t indulge upon the topic any further. For now.” She held her smile as Yasuo sighed.

“Don’t stroke Poppy’s ego too much. Last time she was so happy she wouldn’t ever shut up about it. Should always try to keep her down a peg--Or well, that might already be the cas--GAH!”Poppy stomped on Yasuo’s foot and was met with a loud yelp as he leaned forward against the table, groaning loudly.”I was.. I was asking for that one huh?”

“I’m inclined to believe so.”Camille bluntly stated.

“Yeah. Come on dude. Short jokes are the low--”Ezreal caught himself as Camille peered at him, questioning his sanity in a simple gaze as Yasuo simply nodded his head.”Right… it's just a force of habit you know? Best friend banter.”Little did Yasuo know that him calling Poppy his best friend turned her beat red with happiness.

“Right right. As much as I’d like to meet my quota for cute things, I need you all properly rested.”Camille picked up a bell that was resting on the table and shook it twice and with mere seconds of delay, the door was opened by a middle aged man with sharp brown eyes staring at Camille awaiting his next order.

“Yes, Lady Camille?”The presumed butler asked, taking only a few seconds to glance at her invited guests before returning his gaze to her.

“Watson. Do make sure to escort these three to my guest room. Unfortunately there’s only one open room as I’m… not welcoming of guests.”The brown haired butler nodded his head and Yasuo took that as the cue to get up as he winced slightly from the pain of his foot being stepped on. Poppy yawned and climbed up him and rested herself on his shoulders, nuzzling her head against his with a sigh of relief.

“Lucky. I want a walking bed too.”Ezreal said as he stretched himself out before waving to Watson.”Alright. Lead the way! I sure am beat.”Camille chuckled as they began to leave the room.

“Do rest well. It’ll be the last good rest you three get for a while. Though it’ll be rewarding. Hard work pays off or so they say at least.”Ezreal groaned and complained loudly as the door was shut behind them and Watson led them down a long dimly lit hallway.

“I hate hard work though...”Ezreal complained with a sigh.

A rhythmic knock could be heard on the door as audible groans were let out because of it.”Mmm…. Five more minutes…”Ezreal grumbled as he shifted in the bed. Yasuo flickered his eyes open slowly and groaned a bit as he looked at Poppy who was snuggled against his chest like she normally does.

“Sires, and the Little Madam, Madam Camille shall be waiting for you in her dining room. She said do come with haste. That is all.”Footsteps going off into the distance could be heard as Yasuo shook Poppy.”Hey. Poppy. Let’s go.”Yasuo murmured to her as she groaned a bit before slowly nodding his head. Yasuo attempted to get up. Attempted.

“Wha?--”Yasuo turned slightly to see Ezreal had his arms wrapped around him, snoring lightly as Poppy peeked over Yasuo with a small smirk.”Oh? Not that I judge but--”Yasuo shook his head and smacked Ezreal on the face who quickly let go and jumped up.

“What!? What’s going on!”He looked around before staring at Yasuo as he just smiled.”Oh dude it’s just you. Ok well I’m going back to sl--”Yasuo pulled Ezreal back up and shook his head.”No you’re not! Why are you in my bed? You had your own over there!”Ezreal pointed to the single bed simply feets away from them as Ezreal stared at it blankly and then back to him.”Oh. Well I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Poppy sleeping with you so I just thought it was like… y’know, a group cuddle session or something….”Ezreal voice trailed off as he noticed how ridiculous he sounded with each word escaping his mouth.

“But why were you arms wrapped around him? You fancy Yasuo?''Ezreal vehemently shook his head to the sigh of relief from Yasuo.”Of course not! I just met the guy. There’s only one person my heart is for: Luxanna Crownguard. Speaking of, Poppy, can you leave in a good word for me when you’re back?”Poppy rolled her eyes with a smirk as she got off of the bed.``Sure sure. You guys get ready ok? I’m going to that dining table! I bet rich people food is good!”Poppy smiled enthusiastically as she quickly put on her simple vest and shorts before eyeing the door and then Yasuo. Yasuo sighed as he finally got up, opening the door for Poppy who ran down the hall with speed.

“Well. Come on. Get dressed I guess.”Ezreal groaned a bit as he got up and the two sloppily and lazily dressed before heading out.

“Camille. I’ve warned you: I have been working tirelessly to cover your tracks to the others of Bluewind Court. You mustn't go on this mission, much less with those--”Ezreal opened the door to the dining room to reveal the welcoming party: Camille, Caitlyn, Vi, and Jayce all sitting at the table. Camille was being berated by Caitlyn in hushed tones, Vi was enjoying her breakfast with Poppy who sat next to her, and Jayce’s eyes were on his hammer before he looked up to them.

“Oh. They’re here finally.”He mentioned as Caitlyn turned to Ezreal and Yasuo with furrowed brows. Yasuo was slightly confused and simply elbowed Ezreal. Ezreal unfortunately knew what that meant: “Hey man. _You’re the speaker.”_

“Err… hey Sheriff! What’s up? How’s the breakfast? Oooooh, sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast, and some sausages? Man I can’t wait to dig in--”

“You’ll be digging in once you explain to me how you manage to miss a chemtech gas bomb.”She retorted quickly as Vi chuckled.”I did say chemtech bombs are obvious. Though to think it actually happened. Man what a coincidence. Want the rest of mine Poppers?”Vi eyed Poppy who shook her head ethustically and took the other half of Vi’s food.

“Come on! I was too busy focusing on the Ferros stuff. I mean come on, Adaptive Defenses? Hextech that can fortify itself to physical or magical damage depending on what it’s being hit by? That isn’t even public!”

“And it’ll remain that way. Never reaching the public. You’ll be helping with that.”Camille responded as Caitlyn eyed her once more.

“Camille--”

“Sheriff Caitlyn. I assure you that these people are trustworthy for such a mission. These are the Heroes of Holdrum are they not? Well. Not Ezreal, that one’s a thief. Hm. You can have him after all of this is said and done.”Caitlyn’s serious facade was broken with a small chuckle as her eyes went to Ezreal who tensed up.

“.... I trust you then Miss Camille, as I have many times in the past. Let’s hope it isn’t finally misplaced. I have my hands tied up with the partial destruction of the Ecliptic Vaults anyhow. And attacks from your unknown enemies and… her. Who got away as usual.”

“How are you going to cover all that up anyhow Caitlyn? Attacks from the same rampant psychopath and Ecliptic Vaults being destroyed. All in your turf. Would your role as Sheriff not be scrutinized for this?”Jayce took a bite of his toast as Caitlyn shook her head.

“Nonsense. Besides. You’ll be taking as much as me, Defender of Tomorrow. They know how slippery she can be. We’ll simple blame the partial destruction of the vaults on her and be done with that. Thankfully they’re so heavily reinforced only the final vault room and one before that is severely damaged, but other than that. Things can move along smoothly. Patrols will be doubled for now.”

“Tch. Well. Suppose it comes with the mantle.”Jayce murmured quietly as he went back to messing with his mercurial cannon.

“Wait Poppy. Did you ask him--”

“He’s not it.”Poppy bluntly stated, finishing her food-- or rather, Vi’s portion as Jayce simply nodded his head.

“How could you tell?”

“Hm. Just a hunch after talking to him. And he couldn’t pick up the hammer.”Jayce nodded his head once more.”That thing is heavy. Don’t know how this little yordle is carrying it--”

“YORDLE!? You mean uhhh… very short Demcian girl?”Ezreal winked at Poppy who shook her head and blushed.``I uhh… sorta forgot to put on my glamour and walked out here...in my normal form.”Yasuo facepalmed as Ezreal sighed.

“I’m surprised though. You guys seem mostly unfazed.”Camille chuckled and eyed Poppy.”Hmm… I want to say I almost knew from the start. I mean yeah, short people are quite common but everything about Poppy just… didn’t add up. There was this innate magical feeling about her. Oh and the fact that she lifted things with relative ease and wore a suited plate of armor.”The Yordle’s ears perked up in response as she idly sat and ate while the conversation continued about her.

“Well… surely you guys no plans of capturing her right? Maybe use her for your sinister experiments…”While Ezreal spoke generally, his eyes remained on Camille the entire time. Camille’s eyes narrowed on him as he flinched and turned away.”I-I uhh.. Not… that I thought you guys would! Haha…”

“I may get a bit.. Bloody but I have class, thief. Your little Yordle friend will be fine. Well, as long as you guys help.”

“With what exactly? You never explicitly explained that.”Yasuo finally spoke as Camille smiled.``I’m glad you asked, Poppy’s Caretaker.”Yasuo smiled at the joke as Poppy rolled her eyes.”There’s one man I know who lurks deep below the grime and filth of Zaun. No doubt he overheard murmurs of Jinx and her planned attacks and decided to waltz in on a mission to steal the Ferros secret. While they get it, no doubt they have the prerequisites for it. That’s why we must act fast. I don’t know how far his… chains reach, but I don’t want to be too careless.''Ezreal was too busy gouging down food before they inevitably had to leave as Yasu nodded his head.

“Hm. But what’s stopping your assailant from spreading these blueprints around the entirety of Zaun?”Yasuo interjected as Camille smiled.”In the possible unlikely hood that the blueprints were ever stolen they would still need to be deciphered. Ancient Shuriman glyphs, a language almost no one knows. Though I’m sure he or someone near him does at least. So again, speed is key here.”

“You bet. I’m sure that the fatass of a crab-tank is already working on it now. Best you hurry Camille.”Vi smirked as Camille simply nodded her head. Jayce sighed and stretched himself out, waving his hand in dismissal as he made way to the exit of the dining room.”Well I suppose I’m not needed here. You know where to find me. No doubt I’ll have to pick up some extra jobs.”Jayce sighed and left without another word as Ezreal laughed.”Good. Keep the old man working. At least it means his posters are actually worth something.”

Camille chuckled lightly as she eyed Vi who nodded her head.”Guess we’ll be following suit with him. Guess we’ll all be quite busy these upcoming days, hm? Do tell us how it goes Camille. Though I’m sure we’ll know.”Camille nodded her head and Caitlyn was out the door as Vi waved at Poppy.”Poppers! Don’t forget to stop by whenever you’re leaving ok? Or if I’m out just leave a note or something! See ya cupcake!”Poppy smiled and waved as the Piltover duo left and closed the door behind them.

Camille waited a few moments before letting out a long sigh.”Ugh. Well that’s over.”Camille eyed her nearly full plate and simply took the toast before pushing it down the table to Yasuo.”I didn’t see you eat yet, Swordsman. Go on. Don’t want to leave while you’re still on an empty stomach.”Yasuo eyed the food and prod at it a bit before the Steel Shadow laughed.”Come on now, I wouldn’t poison you. If I’d poison any of you it’d be the thief over there.”Ezreal waved with a smile as he continued to tinker with his gauntlet and eat while he waited for the rest of them to finish up.

“I shall be preparing. Hopefully you’ll be all nice and satisfied when I return. Ring that bell over there if you need Watson for whatever reason.”Camille took her cup of tea and exited from the other side of the room as Yasuo wasted no time and began digging into his food.

“So, ya ever fought a tank-person you two?”Yasuo shook his head whilst stuffing his mouth with eggs as Poppy tilted her head.”Hmm… not that I know of. But I have leveled mountains!”

“Not surprised tanks aren’t commo-Wait what? Leveled mountains?--actually nevermind, at this point I’m not surprised at your feats.”Poppy grinned as Ezreal continued.”Well, if I’m not stupid--which I’m not… I think. Anyways I’m pretty sure that good ma’am Camille was talking about Urgot. I could’ve sworn they enchained him after what happened in the Dredge but from Caitlyn’s lack of reaction than this dude is walking around in Zaun which once you picture this weird crab-machine guy walking around Zaun at night… pretty scary. I’m all for this mission purely on the merit of being able to rest easy knowing something like that isn’t crawling below.

“So a gigantic man tank crab thing with chains tossed in there. Anything else we need to know?”Yasuo asked before moving to the nicely roasted sausages Camille was going to eat.

“Hmm… oh yeah. The cult. He has a cult. So there’s that. So this won’t just be drop in and the big boss is waiting more like drop in, fight waves of his fanatical cult members and than him. Or steal back those blueprints. One of those options. Though I feel like there’s no way this can be a stealth mission..”

“So we walk in, beat up some baddies, beat up a big crab guy, take back the blueprints and leave?”Ezreal slowly nodded his head.”Y-yeah… but the way you summarised it like that makes it sound easy. Surely it won’t be.”

“Well it could. We got a Yordle that can level mountains, I’m half-decent with this sword, we have a weird lady with scissors for legs and… you. Should be good.”Yasuo smirked as he finished his food, setting his plate neatly aside the others.

“What do you mean ‘and you’ I’m totally useful! I practically saved us when we were fighting that gigantic door!”Yasuo and Poppy nodded their heads as the Prodigal Explorer smiled.”Good! Well, it was a team effort anyhow. I can’t take all the credit.”He smiled as the door Camille left swung open once more.”I’m not a weird lady with scissors for legs, Yasuo.”The Swordsman whistled loudly as Ezreal laughed at him before Camille lightly smacked him on the back of his head.”Don’t laugh at others. I’m all set. Do you have all your belongings?”Ezreal looked down at Camille and noticed something: She switched out her legs yet again though he dared not ask.

“Yup! All check here. Goggles, gauntlet, satchel. We’re all good here.”Yasuo took a quick glance at himself and nodded his head.”Right with him. Got everything I have… which isn’t really much. How about you Poppy?”The Yordle extended her hand out and as usual, a wayward portal opened as she pulled out her hammer, swinging it on her shoulders and nodding.”Yup. Ready!”Everyone stared at her in bewilderment, mostly Camille.”That’s… where is that even connected to?”She asked as Poppy shook her head with a smile.”Yordle secret!”She said ethusticatically as Camille nodded her head, conceding.”Hmph. Suppose I can’t have my hands everywhere. Very well. Let’s go.”Camille opened the door the others went out from and rang a bell near the entrance.

“Watson. We’re leaving! We’ll be back soon. Do tend to the place while I’m gone will you? If anyone comes, tell them to come back some other time. I’m busy.”

“Very will Madam! Do have a safe trip! You and your companions! Look after the little one!”Watson called out from wherever he was in the estate as Ezreal snorted. Poppy furrowed her brows as Yasuo bent down to pet her.”I’m sure you’ll grow Poppy.”

“I’m over 500 years old!”She retorted in anger as Camille slammed the door promptly after.”Oh. Well maybe not but there’s nothing wrong being short.”Yasuo said as Poppy stomped her foot.”No there is something wrong! I’m always the butt of the jokes!”

“No you’re not! Though maybe I’m too short in our friendship to be saying that--AAH OK I WAS JOKING!”Poppy angrily picked up Ezreal effortlessly and could easily throw him just as easily. She grumbled as Yasuo and Camille chuckled before setting him down.”Good. You better be joking. Now, let’s go!”Poppy was quick to recover as Ezreal nervously chuckled.”Y-yeah.. Lead the way Camille--actually, how are we going to get to Zaun? I mean… I know it’s just… down but..”

“I have my hands all across Piltover and Zaun, thief. I have an entryway from an alleyway in Bluewind, connected to my… stronghold, in Zaun. I normally propel myself down but.. You guys lack grappling hooks and scissor legs so we’ll take the stairs.”Camille led the group around to the back of the Ferros Estate, opening a backdoor which led to a mostly empty street in the Bluewinds Market. 

“Pretty quiet around here huh?”Poppy said, now on her usual spot of Yasuo’s shoulders as Camille nodded and continued her way down the street.”Essentially. Not too many people live in Bluewind Market to begin with. Many vacant spots are around. I’d say that’s good for me though, I don’t like the crowds all too much.”

“I agee.”Yasuo replied as Camille smiled.”Glad to have someone of similar ideologies here. No doubt our thief isn’t on the same wavelength.”Ezreal clicked his tongue in anger.”Why am I always being picked on!? I may be SLIGHTLY arrogant and cocky but even I value my alone time. Why do you think I explore alone?”He retorted as Camille remained quiet only briefly.

“To lessen the shares cut?”

“Why you--”Ezreal held his tongue and simply remained angry in silence as the others stifled their laughter.”Good. We’re here.”Camille knocked on the door lightly.”It’s me Marine.”She spoke as the door opened up shortly after. Marine eyed Camille and then the others, her eyes remaining fixated on Yasuo with Poppy resting on top of his shoulders but she dared not comment upon Camille’s party.

“Lady Camille. Visiting Zaun?”She asked as she opened the door widely, allowing Camille and the others to walk into what appears to be a simple engineering shop as she closed the door behind them, taking a quick glance outside for any onlookers beforehand.

“Indeed. Do inform Watson to have some medics on standby here. I fear some of us may get wounded.”Camille spoke generally but Poppy coughed audibly as Yasuo whistled.

Ezreal was quick to notice as he sighed loudly, putting down the antique gun he was holding and looking at.”Really!? How am I always the joke!? I wasn’t even in the conversation this time!”

“Well she was pretty general about it.”Yasuo interjected as Ezreal rolled his eyes.”Riiight, and Poppy coughing and you whistling definitely was indicative of that. I won’t get hurt! No promises though.”

Marine laughed lightly as Camille moved aside a bookshelf, revealing a conveyor powered by hextech energy waiting for them.”Of course Lady Camille. I’ll inform Watson of your wishes. I hope everything goes smoothly!”Marine spoke as Ezreal went ahead and stepped in the conveyor as Poppy and Yasuo were the last to enter.

“Well. Let’s go.”Camille spoke as she pressed a button and down the conveyor went. It tunneled through the earth only briefly before revealing the dimly lit Zaun: A light green haze was settled above and the dark brown, black, and green colors were evident all across the place.

“This place looks… bleak. Different? What’s the word… I don’t wanna be rude..”Poppy couldn’t help but bluntly state her opinion as Yasuo nodded.”Yeah. Gotta agree this place is doesn’t have a… homely feeling to a first-timer.”

“Well of course. People like Cami--err, Piltover oppress the poor like it’s nothing. Even I’m appalled by my rather good upbringing sometimes when I look below to Zaun but… what can you do. Can’t make everyone rich I guess.”Ezreal’s oddly humane response made the group smile.

“Nicely said Ezreal. You’re right. Though there will be more problems than poverty if Urgot finalizes himself.”Camille replied as the conveyor finally stopped and its doors opened into… another engineer shop. A rather middle aged man turned and smiled.”Oh. Lady Camille. And you brought traveling companions too! What brings you to Zaun?”The rather enthusiastic man smiled as he set down his assortment of tools in his hands and pulled up his smeared goggles and dusted himself off.

“You seem to be quite busy William. Working on one of your gimmicks again?”Camille asked, her bladed legs scratching against the wooden floor as she walked to the front door, peering out the windows a bit before turning back.

“You know me too well Lady Camille. I am indeed! This project will surely be adaptive for the ages!”He smiled as he put back on his goggles.”You know where to find me Lady Camille. If you say an on goers that looks like they need some gadgets, do tell them where to stop. Hope you and your… odd traveling party’s job goes well!”

“Oh.”And he spoke, the tone in his voice totally changed as he spoke lower.”Reports say he crawled back into the Dredge.”Camille smiled.”I knew you’d eventually get to it. Now. Come on you guys.”Ezreal sighed deeply.”Going into the Dredge was never on my bucket list but… here we go.”Yasuo and Poppy knew nothing of this ‘Dredge’ other than what Ezreal briefly explained so they simply followed suit without worry.

“How big is this place anyways?”Yasuo asked as Camille opened the doors and stepped out into the undercity of Piltover. It was definitely a different setting than the city above: It looked bleak, but in the same sense you can see that they’re not completely lost. Off into the distance were spiraling towers with what seemed to be plants and while some places look hastily built together in hopes of survival, others blended in quite well with the environment. It seemed like everything had its place: including the people who even despite them standing out like a sore thumb, dare not stop and question them. Everything had a job and or a place to be here in Zaun.

“I do like Zaun. Everyone has their job and knows their place. Makes things easier.”Camille spoke as they walked down the street, keeping to themselves as Poppy shifted around on Yasuo’s shoulders, looking everywhere as she took in the completely different scenery in comparison to Piltover despite them being so closely together.

“Man I remember the first time I went to Zaun. Wasn’t that bad actually! I met some homeless kid who looked super sad as I was leaving. She told me her family needed some medicine to purchase so I offered up most of my coin to her. She was even coughing herself. Felt bad. Though oddly enough, I swore I saw the same kid running around with her friends with some new gadgets in hand… must be different kids though.”Ezreal spoke as everyone peered at him and shook their heads, not wanting to tell Ezreal what truly just happened to him.

“Anyways…”Camille said, still feeling a tinge of remorse for Ezreal’s ignorance.”We’ll stop by a couple of places beforehand. Need to gather a couple of things before we drop right in there. You guys will need protection from the Zaun Gray.”Camille continued to speak in a rather hushed tone, making sure no one could hear her as she and the rest of them continued to stick within the shadows of Zaun, away from prying eyes and listening ears.

“This will be a long day huh?”Yasuo asked Camille as she remained silent, her bladed legs rhythmically tapping against the broken stone pavement as she nodded.”Quite so. I have no doubt we’ll succeed. Will all of us live though? Perhaps not.”She chuckled lightly and only briefly. Though she gave them subtle warnings she knew fully well that in all likelihood:

They won’t make it out of the Dredge alive.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the massive delay to those who liked reading this. Got caught up with Shadowlands release and family stuff so didn’t really have time to finalize and release this chapter. Hope to get at least one or two more chapters out before the year’s end.

As usual, I took some liberty with some things. I could never find anything definitive on if Camille actually uses prosthetic legs or not so I just went with that she did.


	6. Exhaustion and Dredge

“I trust you have the masks prepared?”Camille took the group to a shop a ways away from the humble engineering shop they came out of. In fact, it’s been nearly half a day: something on the minds of most of them. 

“Ah yes! Madam Camille of course. 4 specialized Zaun Gray Respirator Mask Mark N9.5 for you and your traveling companions.”He bent down under his desk and took out four rather small bags and placed them on the table, with one of the bags being visibly smaller than the rest. Ezreal chuckled at the sight of it and Poppy knew and grabbed Yasuo’s hair tightly as he whined.”H-hey I’m not Ezreal!”He complained as Ezreal looked to Poppy who eyed him with daggers.”I-I was laughing at a joke er.. L-Lux told me! Yeah… back in Demacia..”Ezreal mumbled the further he got in his story as Camille rolled her eyes. The man over the counter chuckled as he eyed Camille once more along with the people who was with.

“Quite the party you got, Madam Camille. Hopefully too many eyes aren’t on you guys as you pass through the middle of the city. Things are quite busy around here.”The man grinned as he looked out the window. It was true: Spirals of tall towers with green enclosures were spread about, people walking up and down different conveyors and all them looked like they came from different walks of life. It sounded loud and chaotic and yet there was no discord. It was as they said: Everyone had their place in Zaun and knew exactly where they needed to be.

“Yes, unfortunately so, remnants of Piltover I presume. I do hate the busy times. Oh well. If that cretin did one thing right is that after his little… stunt in the Dredge, no one walks a mile radius near the area. Too scared his fanatical cult members will pull them in the shadows and force them to do whatever that crab wants. So at least our passage will not be annoying. Just… bloody. And I do say I prefer it like that.”

“Huh. Well that’s cree-”Yasuo saved Ezreal from thrusting himself into death throes by covering his mouth before he could utter the line that would’ve most likely cost him his life. Camille peered at Yasuo and smirked.”You saved him. Good job. Now then. Let’s grab a meal and then we’ll head out. I have one more stopping point just on the edge of this part of Zaun before we get to the Dredge.”Poppy cheered as Yasuo laughed.”Already hungry Poppy? Mm, guess I can’t blame you. I can use a lil’ meal myself.”

“Considering I think this is the last meal we’ll be eating for about a whole day: yeah, I’m definitely running your bank account Camille.”Ezreal smirked as Camille nodded her head.”Well, they can buy however meals they want, you however, Thief of Piltover, you get one. Choose wisely. Their menu has foods from all across Runeterra. I hope you don’t make the wrong choice.”Camille had a small smile now as she was stifling laughter. She grabbed their masks and opened the door as she led the group outside.”I hope all goes well Mark. Take care.”Mark eyed them as they went down the street and took a conveyor further down Zaun as he raised a brow.

“Camille… I’ve been working for you for over 7 years and not once have I never seen you smile or laugh, well, that is, if you weren’t forcing one for the social benefits of it. These people must be quite special huh?”Mark couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he continued to clean the counter of his little shop.” They did seem quite odd. Well… I hope you’re enjoying yourself Camille. You deserve it after what happened to you long ago.”

* * *

“Table for four please. The back.”

“Eh?! Ordering the back tables? Who’s waltzing in here thinking they can order t--”The man from behind the counter quickly pulled off his glasses as he peered at Camille and dropped down instantly. Camille, surprisingly, smirked.”I see all has been going well David. No need to worry. You’re being cautious and I applaud that.”

“L-lady Camille! I did not think you were coming, no one from the House told me… I-I would’ve prepared better meals for you and your traveling party too of course! I will--”

“No need. Just give us the usual menu. I trust there’s tables opened for us in the back?”David quickly nodded his head as he led them into the restaurant. Surprisingly it was bustling with people but aside from a few glances, no one bothered to pay attention to them. Yasuo sighed lightly as David opened a door which brought them to the back of the restaurant which looked completely better than the other half of the restaurant: four tables waiting with a huge window which gave them an overview of the rest of Zaun’s sights from above. Camille smiled as she sat at the frontmost table and the others joined her as well. David dropped them menus and bowed.”Whenever you’re ready to order we’ll be right here in a flash!”David left without any other words as Camille checked the menu.

Ezreal cleared his throat and seemingly whispered a prayer before speaking.”Ahem. Camille. I have a question. Or rather, a few questions if ya’ don’t mind…”Camille didn’t bother looking from the menu as she waved her other hand to him.”Go on. continue--Oh. David you added something new…”

“WHY ARE WE EATING AT A RESTAURANT FILLED WITH PUBLIC CITIZENS?! AREN’T WE ON A TIMER!? THAT CRABMAN IS GOING TO FINISH IT AT THIS RATE! ARE YOU CR--”Yasuo once again saved Ezreal as he pulled him down and Ezreal bit his tongue and yelped.”Ow! Damn that hurts..”Camille chuckled lightly as she pulled down her menu and set it aside.”You’re a good man Yasuo. A people person. A good old fashion burger and fries. Think I’ll go with that. Been awhile since I had anything like it anyways. You lot fine with having the same thing?”

“A burger!? Sounds good! Yasuo is fine too!”Poppy spoke for Yasuo who turned to her and frown.”Eh!? Who said you’re ordering for me?”

“Well do you not want that?”Poppy retorted as Yasuo grumbled.”.... Does sound good right now. Whatever…”Ezreal frowned as Camille looked to him.”You don’t get a choice, Thief. Lucky I’m feeding you.”Camille rang the bell and within seconds the door swung open as David brought back glasses of water and set them down at their table.”Lady Camille and her party! Ready to order?”

“Of course. Four burgers and fries please. Make sure one of them has extra fries. Three waters and one orange juice please. That’ll be all.”Camille turned to Poppy and gave her a small smile as the Yordle was almost jumping in happiness. Yasuo rolled his eyes with a smile as David nodded.”Of course Camille! We’ll have the best burger and fries you’ve ever tasted in Runeterra here momentarily!”He rushed out of the door and distant screaming from him ordering chefs could be heard as Camille turned to Ezreal and sighed.

“I’m not dumb boy. Rushing into the Dredge that could’ve been completely changed to his favorite playground and filled to the brim with his fanatical cult members whilst on an empty stomach is a fool’s errand. trust me when I say this: It’ll be nigh impossible to decipher those glyphs in time. He’s the one on a timer. There’s something about that language that he doesn’t understand. He’ll see. All of you will see in fact.”After Camille spoke there was a slight pause as she eyed them with a raised brow.”W-what? Speak your mind.”

Poppy was oddly the one to speak as she chuckled lightly.”Eheheh.. Well how do I? Or well.. .we put this Camille?”

“It sounded like you’re the villain in this arc pulling all the strings. Quite the ominous last line.”Yasuo took a drink of his water with a smile as Camille turned her head.”P-preposterous! Do not call me a villain, especially in context of that Noxian Headsman. I was just saying the truth! You all and Urgot himself will see why time is on our side and why he doesn’t understand that language!”Camille was uncharastically stuttering over her words and flustered and David, who was holding their food from behind the door did not want to be caught seeing that sight as he dare not risk a punishment.

“Whatever villain of the story. Can’t wait to eat though I’m starvbing!”Ezreal slurred his word from his bit tongue as the laughter was redirected to him and Camille cleared her throat and chuckled lightly.``Seems you’re in no spot to laugh, thief.”David used this moment and opened the door as he smiled.``Glad to see the atmosphere is ready! Freshly cooked burger and fries! And extra for the cute little girl.”He winked at Poppy as he set down her orange juice and large serving of fries and a burger before giving everyone else their orders as he bowed once more.”If there is anything else you need Lady Camille and her party, you know how to get me!”Like the other times he exited and the party wasted no time digging into their meal.

“Burger huh? This thing is delicious. Never had anything like this yet though Malcom talked about a spot he and Twisted Fate like to go to…”Camille turned to Yasuo with a narrowed gaze.”Malcom…. Twisted Fate? You mean that infamous duo with the gigantic bounty on their head? You’re friends with them?”Camille eyed Yasuo as he chuckled nervously.”I uhh… well--”

“Heh.”She smiled as she continued to down her fries and take small bites from her burger which she cut into pieces and opted to eat them with a fork instead of the traditional method of simply using your hands.”I’m only kidding. I’m not the Sheriff of Piltover much less of Runeterra. As long as they don’t get in my way then they’re free to run rampant. Last I heard Fortune was doing something with them. Wonder how that’s going.”

“Mm..tthsey are vrersy frisnedly achsktually! Good guys!”Poppy talked with a mouthful as Ezreal continued to eat his meal knowing full well he might be stopped at a moment’s notice by Camille.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Poppy. But err… yeah. Twisted Fate and Malcom. Wonder what they’re doing right no--”

“AAAH!”Screaming could be heard and once more, the door swung open as David turned to Camille instantly.”Madam Camille. Some of his… members have been spotted nearby and were shot swiftly. They’re starting to move. I don’t want to rush your meal but--”

“We’re ready to move. Everyone got their masks?”Poppy downed her orange juice swiftly and grabbed her mask before nodding her head. David smiled.”I feel bad that a lil’ kid is on the frontlines but I trust you got everything under control Madam Camille. We’ll see you too. Good luck.”

“No need for luck David. We have this all under control.”

* * *

They were perplexed to say the least. The entrance of the mine was not only seemingly well kept… but unguarded and dark. They can see small flickers of lights tunneling down into the Dredge but nothing more. Looking back was an empty wasteland of discarded trash from both Piltover and Zaun along with haywired bots roaming about the wasteland that separates the dredge from the rest of Zaun.

“Huh. Well this should be easy yeah? No guards. But damn this mask might be the end of me first you sure I got it on right Camille?”Ezreal turned to Camille, taking his gaze away from the entrance of the mine as Camille eyed him for a literal second before turning back and nodding.”Yeah. Looks good to me.”Ezreal frowned.”You didn’t even look! Yasuo you think this is right?”

“Hold on… tightening Poppy’s mask first…”Yasuo was knelt down on the ground fixing up Poppy’s mask and fastening it around her face and head to make sure it doesn’t come off.

“You sure I can’t breathe this air? I mean. I’m a Yordle after all! A Yordle with a hammer.”Yasuo shook his head.”No. We’re not taking chances that your magical properties of being a Yordle kicks in and makes you invulnerable to literal poisonous air to breathe.”

“So cute…”

“Wait what was that?”Yasuo turned to Camille who shook her head and cleared her throat loudly.”Nothing! I said.. Hurry up. Or well, no no, take your time. The sun isn’t even setting for at least another hour. We got all the time in the world.”Yasuo finally stopped messing with the mask and patted her on her head.”Ok you’re set Poppy.”Yasuo smiled genuinely and picked himself up, giving his mask a quick fastening before nodding and turning to Camille.”Well… lead the way.”Poppy reached out and a portal, as normal, ripped opened and out came her hammer as she swung it around before resting it on her shoulders.”Alright! I’m ready.”

Ezreal flexed his fingers a bit on his gauntlet handed as the gauntlet glowed brightly.”I’m ready as well. Let’s make quick work of this yeah?”Camille nodded and they descended upon the slope of the hill and began their advance with the infamous Dredge.

Camille’s eyes lit up their path thankfully and the blue hue shone brightly within the dark entrance of the cave. Discarded metal, wood, and… unfortunately, bodies were littering about the tunneling descent as they went further down. Ezreal shivered slightly and rubbed his arms as his eyes darted around the bleak cave.”It’s… cold and oddly quie--AH something touch my foot!”Ezreal blinked slightly using his magic out of fear as he cowered behind Camille who rolled her eyes before looking down to see Ezreal’s fear: rubber tubing. Yasuo and Poppy chuckled as Ezreal sighed.”H-hey! Well.. one day my fear of things will save someone. Y-you can continue Camille.”Camille wasn’t no time and continued to move further as the dimness of the Dredge began to slowly fade as a bleak orange and yellow-ish light was far off into the distance.

They were met by an expansive opening: Twisting corridors all across the walls with dangling lights hanging from the ceiling. It became apparent that the entrance of the mine was quite high up as Camille clicked her tongue,”I can see movement below. We gotta go down.”

“Where exactly will this Urgot person be? There’s no way you got some kind of magic tracker on h--”Camille pulled out a small device that showed waves going off in a northwest direction as she turned to Yasuo.”You must take into account just how many failsafes those blueprints had in it. This is one of them: a hextech-tracker placed in via the ink it was written with. He’s northwest. We’ll climb down from where we’re at and make our way to him. Sounds good?”The group more or less nodded as Ezreal made his way to Camille and latched onto her. Surprisingly, Camille didn’t instantly swat him away but rather looked at him in a form of disgust.”What exactly are you doing Lightfeather?”She asked as Ezreal was taken aback slightly.”How do you even know--Actually nevermind. Well you're our only way down right? So I’m just getting into position.”

“Aren’t you a mage? Can’t you just teleport the moment your about to hit the ground--”

“Nope. Not doing that again. I remember I try to do that back in Freljord when trying to get a closer look near the Howling Abyss; never again. Almost broke my legs.”Camille rolled her eyes and allowed him to stay before turning to Yasuo and Poppy.``You two as well. Might as well.``Poppy wasted no time and dispersed her hammer once more via a portal and climbed up Yasuo and Yasuo awkwardly latched onto Camille’s open side.``Do try not to make this awkward for all of us Yasuo. I know how… weird it must be.”She then jumped off the edge and shot her grapples before running down the large mine wall. The people below were too busy pushing carts, moving loads, fighting, or lazing about to even pay attention to them and the security lights which roamed across the area narrowly missed them. 

“Look. Over there.”Camille dangerously lifted her arms to point across the chasm of the Dredge to an entrance which had drones flying about and two robotic guardians guarding it side to side.”Gigantic Sump Dredgers guarding the entrance. Northwest too. No doubt Urgot is beyond that entrance at the very least. We’ll make our way there.”

Poppy poked her head from behind Yasuo.”Are we fighting through all these people or sneaking? I’ll have to admit I’m not very good at sneaking… Teemo tried to teach me a few hundred years ago and my magic is pretty bad. I can only do really good card tricks… not stealth.”Poppy sounded sad as Camille chuckled lightly as they finally landed on the bottom of the Dredge--or what appears to be its bottom at least. Far off in the corner in a pile of discarded metal and.. Bones where no light shined in its direction.

“No need for any card tricks or magic Poppy. We’ll try to sneak our way through and if we’re spotted.. We’ll fight through the rest. I highly doubt few cutpurses and robots can stop us.”

“Got that right. I fought yetis back in Freljord and survived Shuriman traps. Speaking of, there was this one time a trap triggered on me and suddenly some weird… void girl came to save me. And she was oddly pretty despite her skin being some weird monster skin stuff. Anyways we fought together and before I could even get her name she was gone.”Camille sighed heavily as they continued to sneak along the edge of the Dredge walls, staying in the shadows and not taking any further detours.

“Spare us the fake stories, Thief. We’re deep in enemy lines. I take it you at least know how to act because of your many adventures of wanton ransacking places across Runeterra.”

Ezreal scoffed and shook his head.”What are you on about? You’re acting like any time I go in a place I suddenly ruin everything!”Mere moments after Ezreal spoke the entire place went dark with the exception of the light Camille’s eyes emit as she turned to Ezreal with a deadpan face.”I-I swear I didn’t touch anything I--”A loud screeching noise could be heard as movement died down and the voices in the distance did the same as some form of intercom came on.

“Camille Ferros. You seem willfully ignorant. Perhaps it’s due to your entourage you have on your coattail? Did you think I didn’t see you waltz into my domain and was going to let you assassinate me like I’m a helpless animal?”Urgot’s hoarse laugh echoed through the expansive and hollowed out mine as he continued.”I may revel in strength but that doesn’t mean I’m some dumb barbarian from the frozen North. You want your plans back? Fight. Survive. You cannot know strength until you are broken. In the end: I will decipher your little plans… and I will be an unstoppable force of affliction.”The voice sharply cut off and the darkness remained before multiple spotlights shot down from the roof and landed on them. Instantaneously chains shot from it and Poppy was quick to raise her buckler as a shield of magic protruded from it and blocked the chains, shattering them instantly but at the same time cracking the half of the already broken buckler she used even further.

“Poppy! Your buckler was already broken. You can’t risk it breaking any more. I can block projectiles. I’ll react faster next time.”The Yordle nodded her head as Camille’s eyes darted around quickly before looking back at them.”Obvious change of plans. He knows we’re here. We’ll be rushing to that entrance we saw. You can block projectiles, yes?”Camille pointed to a minecart on rails leading perfectly to their destination.”Hop in. I’ll propel you guys forward and cover your rears. Quickly!”Camille rushed the group into the cart nearby as they all squeezed into it and instantly she kicked it with sheer force, denting it but shooting them off as she shot her hooklines ahead of them, trailing them closely while traversing the Dredge sides.

“Ezreal! Get the people shooting us!” Yasuo shakily stood up in the cart, pushing them forward once more with wind magic as Ezreal began taking shots at the growing number of cult members shooting them from different spots along the sides. Bolts of magic shot from his gauntlet as Camille screamed out.”Rocket coming in!”Yasuo looked around before spotting the rocket and without moments of delay, swung his sword in an arc, forming a shield of wind as the rocket exploded above them, almos knocking them out of the cart as it continued on the tracks. 

“R-rockets!? That was way too close! How’s Camille, Poppy?”Ezreal was concerned for her as he continued to shoot the cult members shooting at them with hex rifles or throwing bombs at them to stop their arrival. Poppy looked up and saw Camille slice a gigantic light from the ceiling, dropping it on a group of cult members preparing to fire another rocket at them as she called out.``You guys are almost there. The moment you go up that slope: Get ready to fight! The Sump Dredgers are waiting!”Camille jumped off the walls and shot hook lines on the ground up onto the hill as the group made its way up the hill: Sump Dredgers instantly smashed the ground sent them flying in the air as the railway they came on collapsed from the damage it took from explosions, gunshots, and the dredgers force destroying its weak suspension in the air.

“We have no time to spare! His members are endless no doubt more are coming--”Camille dodged a Sump Dredger swinging at her and quickly retaliated, swiping down at its legs and severing them off before kicking his chest in and instantly killing it. The group followed her lead as Yasuo sliced off the arm attempting to come in to hit him as Ezreal shot a barrage of bolts at it and poppy smashed it with her hammer. They wasted no time regrouping and ran in the entrance.”Cave the roof in Poppy!”Poppy nodded at Camille’s command and smashed her hammer against the roof as it rumbled and shattered instantly… but the rest of the tunnel shook as well.”Run! Run to the end! There’s light I can see!”Camille shot hooklines forward as Yasuo quickly grabbed Yasuo and Poppy latched on to his back quickly, holding her hammer in the air as Yasuo sped himself forward with bursts of wind, catching up to Camille as they popped out at the end of the corridor, leading them to a circular and expansive room.

Ezreal panted heavily in Yasuo’s arms as Yasuo slowly put him back on his feet only for him to lean against him.”S-sorry… t-tired.”He said through bated breaths. Camille was right: Cult members won’t be the end of them, fatigue will be. Poppy, obviously, was alright due to hundreds of years of experience but the rest of them? Yasuo was struggling to hold the facade of him being mostly fine off. Sweat was practically dripping from him at this point.

“It’s fine. Nothing is shooting at us. Are we good Camille?”The room was empty but lit. And looked recently used. It was a hextech workshop of some sort and just north of them was another entrance of some sort but suddenly laughter could be heard and the Dreadnaught walked out from the darkness and at his side?

“Surprised? Not that much. But to think you’d betray me… I thought I paid you fairly well.. William.”The man at Camille’s shop walked near Urgot’s side, holding the blueprints to the adaptive forces in his hand. Ezreal readied himself once more as Willaim shook his head.”The problem wasn’t pay… but rather your vision. Urgot revels in strength… and with the finalization of adaptive forces he’ll be unstoppable. After we’re done decoding these blueprints he’ll be unstoppable. Though there’s only one thing even I can make out that we’ll need: a hextech heart… and I know of one person who has just the perfect one.”Camille chuckled.”And you think you’ll be able to get it from me?”

“No. He won’t.”Urgot turned to the man and instantly blew out William’s chest cavity, his body splattering against the wall near them as Ezreal turned and Yasuo winced. It was so sudden even Poppy turned slightly.”Yuck.”She muttered as the plansfell on the remnants of what was once William.

“Your good man exhausted his use of Camille. I hope you didn’t mind me taking care of his firing procedures.”

“Of course not, Noxian Headsman. Though I do hope you understand the severity of the situation you’re in. You pride yourself on the fact that you’re not just strength alone. Then you do realize the situation you’re in, correct?”

“Ahhh yes. 4 against 1; An Ionian swordsman with unparalleled technique, an eccentric mage with a powerful magical gauntlet, a Yordle with a uniquely powerful hammer and you… leader of Ferros clan: Camille. I wonder what Hakim would think right now?”It was brief, but Camille flinched at his retort.”Don’t speak of his name again. Or do. Your final moments have approached anyways.”Urgot laughed and shook his head.”No my dear: You’ll all be perishing in the dredge. I do wish you well I hear the air can get a bit… choking.”

“Choking? Cause of the dead bo--Masks. GUYS FASTEN YOUR MASKS!”Ezreal points up to see green smoke being injected into the room as everyone hastily fastens their masks onto their faces once more. The room quickly filled with the thick smoke as Camille pointed ahead.``Ahead everyone! We’ll chase after him--”The ground shook and trembled as Camille lead them through the thick smoke which continued the further they went as Urgot laughed upon their arrival in his room, his knees opening up and shooting buckshots at them as Yasuo instinctively formed a shield of wind, not able to see Urgot or his shots clearly from the smoke.``I’ll go at him from this angle! You must get his other side!”Camille went right as they went left, dodging shots as Camille swooped down upon him, clearing a window of poisoned air as Urgot shot chains at her but her bladed legs severed them and punctured him in his chest, dropping him down on his knees as he breathed heavily.``You seem to be forgetting something Camille… the pressure of this air is cracking your masks…”Urgot was right: Their masks were breaking as Camille turned to them.”Ezreal! Shoot the roof! We need to break out!”

“Not so fast. I told him I will stop you here. Urgot’s began to emit a ticking noise as Ezreal shot out a barrage of mystic magic, creating an opening in the roof above him as Urgot shook his head. Camille quickly swiped the blueprints and shot a hook line up, grabbing Yasuo on her way up along with Poppy as Ezreal eyed them.”Camille we need to get Ezreal!”

“I cannot! Urgot is about to self-destruct. Ezreal you have to teleport!”Ezreal nodded and begin to spin his arm around, his gauntlet shimmering as the moment he disappeared Urgot exploded and the group, being carried by Camille, shot out from the opening Ezreal made as the explosion caved the entire ground beneath them, exposing the gigantic Dredge to the outside Zaun air as the group fell on the ground with heavy breaths. Including Ezreal, who was knocked out completely.

Poppy quickly got up and ran to Ezreal, shaking him heavily before placing her hands onto his chest, sighing.”He’s still breathing!”Yasuo bowed his head and smiled.”Thankfully.”Camille nodded her head and was breathing heavily. She was trying to disguise her fatigue to them. She turned to us and nodded.”R-right… let’s get back home… there's.. There’s a lot to talk about. I’ll call the Sheriff and the others.”

* * *

“Lady Camille! Welcome ba--”Before Camille could even greet her worried butler she dropped on the floor along with Ezreal who she was carrying. Watson eyed Yasuo and Poppy with confused and worried gazes before rushing to Camille, taking off her bladed legs and picking her up effortlessly as he eyed Yasuo.”Sir Yasuo, pick up Ezreal please? And I trust Madam Poppy’s strength so she can carry Lady Camille’s legs. Thank you. Follow me. I’ve contacted Sheriff Caitlyn, Enforcer Vi, and Jayce of the Giopara Clan. They’ll be here shortly. We’ll take them to our ward here. What exactly happened?”Yasuo picked up Ezreal once more and Poppy held Camille’s bladed legs careful as Yasuo nodded his head.”Well… we went to the Dredge to fight Urgot and get the uhh… Adaptive Defenses blueprint? Yeah, those. And we went down there, had to scale down mine walls, ride a minecart while dodging rockets and gunshots, fought two giant robots, nearly choked on poison, and fought Urgot. Surprisingly… he went down in mere minutes. He said something about.. He’ll stop us cause he told someone he would and he self-destructed. It honestly felt… anti-climatic in a sense.”

Watson was nodding his head in silence as they made their way around the expansive home before pausing.”Wait. Nearly choking on poison? Like… air? I see you guys are still wearing masks. Tell me, what did this air do?”Yasuo shrugged his shoulders.”Uhh… I’m not exactly sure. But our masks were cracking an--”Watson nearly dropped Camille as he rushed to the room at the end of the hallway.”This is bad. Where is Jayce!?”Yasuo was bewildered and so was Poppy but they continued to keep their pace with the butler.”Err… sir, what exactly is wrong?”Poppy asked as Watson pushed the door open and set Camille down on one of the many medical beds as he motioned for Yasuo to set Ezreal down on the nearby one.”That air. It wasn’t just normal air. It was a specific strain of Zaun Gray; thick, poisonous air that can kill just about anything if inhaled too much. The thing is, inhaling small amounts is mostly fine… just might get sick but for Camille? Her hextech heart.. It completely halts it.”Yasuo nodded his head as if trying to take in the information as Watson pulled out two IV drips from the corner and rushed behind him, opening up multiple counters before finding blue liquid and filling up one of the bags before rolling up Camille’ sleeves and hooking it into her veins as the liquid began to slowly pour into her.

“This place is huge, where's the ward again?”Jayce murmured as Watson rushed out of the room.”Sir Jayce! Quickly! You need to perform surgery right away!”Jayce rushed down the hallway as more footsteps followed closely after, revealing Jayce, Caitlyn, and Vi who ran into the room hastily.

“What happened?”Watson ripped open her coat, exposing her hextech heart as Jayce grumbled.”You know how long it’s been since I worked on something even remotely resembling a heart? And what about the boy? What’s wrong with him?”Jayce motioned to Ezreal who surprisingly opened his eyes slowly in a haze, looking around.”Urgh… what happened--”He coughed, spatting out a dark blood color of blood as Jayce nodded.”Mana fatigue. Hook up another IV drip to him as well Watson.. Rest boy.”Ezreal didn’t even bother to retaliate as he rested his head once more against the pillow and closed his eyes as Watson hooked up the same machinery into Ezreal as he did to Camille, only this time the liquid was a darkish yellow.”Liquefied Mana. Used for when patients are near death from mana exhaustion. How much mana did he use?”

“A lot. He definitely sniped at least 20 plus people and he had to teleport under pressure whilst exhausted. And he did teleport a bit out of fear.”Jayce grumbled as he began using assortment of tools on Camille, sparks flying around the room.”That idiot doesn’t realize that even though that gauntlet is powerful… it saps so much mana from him. I’ll school him when he wakes up. Watson, you stay. Rest of you: Leave. Go eat or something. I’ll tell Watson to call for you guys when everything’s said and done. I need space.”Everyone nodded their heads as they made their way out of the room and Watson promptly shut the door behind them. Everyone was quiet as the gravity of the situation which Yasuo and Poppy were in began to settle: Two people who met only a day or two ago are seemingly at death throes. Two people who probably would have avoided their faith… had the duo not waltz into Piltover and Zaun.

“Come you guys. Give them the time they need. No doubt they’ll be busy for a couple of hours. I’ll make some tea. Soothe the mind of the blame you guys are probably giving yourselves.”Caitlyn offered Yasuo and Poppy a small smile as they followed her whilst Vi picked up Poppy with a smirk and carried her.”Come on cupcake. I’ll bake you something. You can be the victi--er, taste tester for me.”Poppy’s growing sadness which quickly replaced with a small smile as Yasuo couldn’t help but let the sadness and tension of the situation escape him as well. Whatever happens… they’ll leave it up to fate.

Yasuo was about to join his friends. Leaning over against the table as he struggled to not instantaneously throw up whatever it was Vi made for them. Meanwhile, his eccentric Yordle friend, Poppy, happily ate Vi’s baked “food”. Caitlyn chuckled as she continued to busy herself with piling work… some of which Yasuo could make out words from afar: Dredge, Mine, Zaun Gray. It seems information traveled fast.

“So! How was it you two? I tried this new cupcake recipe that was imported from Demacia so you should feel right at home Poppy!”Poppy finished the last one she was given and smiled.”Good!”She simply said. The Yordle was prone to such horrible food from her military days that she has almost become desensitized to things that should be deemed bad. Meanwhile, Yasuo was forcing himself to swallow the last bite of the horrors he was given to eat before Vi turned to him, covered in all assortments of baking supplies that she ravaged and destroyed in the kitchen which also saw hell itself.”What do ya think big man? Was it good?”Yasuo quickly nodded his head, propping himself back onto the table to offer his best fake smile.”Yup! Good as ever! You have a knack for this…. amongoneformurder....”He muttered while Vi was chuckling from his praise, not hearing his under the breath statement.

“Oh Jayce. You’re finished--”Yasuo and Poppy instantly turned their gazes to Jayce who was shown in the doorway of the dining room before dropping to the floor instantly, catching himself before he can fall face-flat as he sighed heavily.”Camille.. At this point I might as well just become your surgeon.”Camille came right after him, offering a small smile and donned a dark blue and black mantle, leaning down slowly to pat Jayce.”Well Jayce, if that is what you wish I’m sure there’s job openings..”

“Hell no. You’re lucky though. Had you not had spare hearts lying around you’d probably been dead. To think I failed two times. At least you were easier to fix boy. Both of you just make sure to rest. I’m an engineer, not a medic. Thankfully I took some classes.”

“Yeah yeah.”Ezreal waved at everyone as he joined the forming group in the doorway with a smile.”Back from the dead. Guess that confirms it: I am a God.”Camille slapped him on the back of the head lightly as Jayce heaved himself up.”Thank you Camille. Was gonna do the same. Besides, what kind of God is nearing death from mana exhaustion?”Ezreal rolled his eyes as Caitlyn chuckled, picking up her papers neatly.”Glad everything worked out well. Though a fight with Urgot lasting mere minutes… there’s no way he’s dead. The explosion had to have been a fakeout.”Camille nodded.”I was thinking the same thing.”

“But… but didn’t the whole thing fall over? There’s no way that wasn’t because of the explosion right?”The Yordle asked as Camille shook her head.

“No. You, the mine railway falling, gunshots, rockets, and most importantly: Ezreal blowing a gigantic hole from the surface. The Dredge has been there for so many years and has been completely hollowed out. It was so weak and on the verge of collapse I’m surprised fate didn’t make it fall on us the moment we went in. The sound of the explosion? Most likely Urgot mixing the sounds of his mutilated body along with the rubble to make a decent fakeout. He’s probably alive… though the biggest question is who’s he working for?”

“Well. That’s for you guys to find out. It’s 2 AM in the morning. I’m going to sleep. Don’t call me though you guys probably will no doubt.”Jayce wasted no time and waved his goodbyes.”Oh right. Tell Watson I said thank you. A good man you got there Camille.”

“Wait Jayce!”Ezreal called out as Jayce turned around with a sigh.”What? I told you you’re not getting any more liquefied mana that stuff is add-”

“Thank you. You’re better than what shows on the posters. Thank you Defender of Tomorrow.”Ezreal’s sincerity made Camille ‘aww’ as she patted Ezreal’s head who was red from embarrassment. Jayce quickly turned around, his face also a crimson red.”Y-yeah yeah. No problem. See you guys around.”Jayce called out as he made his way out of the main entrance.

“Seems again Jayce’s exit is mine as well. I should get some sleep. You too Vi.. and you guys as well. Even though we assume he’s alive, thanks for putting his plans to a halt and were able to recover the blueprints for Adaptive Defenses. Though I do fear we got much bigger problems on the way. Nothing new for Piltover I guess. Anyways: Good Night everyone.”Vi waved her goodbye.”Tell Watson I’m sorry for the mess!” They left, leaving the group idle in the dining room.

“Well. We should all get some sleep.”Camill said, clearing her throat and hoping people forgot her petting Ezreal and aww’ing at his out of character act.

“Right. I guess we deserve a good night’s rest right? Crazy couple of days.”Yasuo exclaimed as Poppy yawned, raising her hands up as Yasuo sighed and picked her up.”Come here you.”He muttered.

“Got that right. I’m hitting the hay again. I’m still exhausted.”Ezreal yawned loudly as he began to walk away before stopping.”I uhh.. Forgot where the room was again.”He said, turning back around as everyone laughed.”You truly are a character Ezreal.”Camille spoke softly as Ezreal, along with everyone else, was taken aback.

“What? Is my chest expo--”She patted her chest to make sure she was clothed before raising a brow.”Why the change of emotions?”

“No it's just… that was the first time you called me something aside from Thief, Idiot, Lightfeather, among other things. Like, you said my actual name.”Ezreal spoke in shock as Camille rolled her eyes.”W-well.. You have earned at least that. Now go on! Don’t dwell on such small development. All of you go rest. We’ll take business and goodbyes tomorrow.”Camille said as the group splitted off, Camille heading the other way to her room.

She was right after all: They can’t stay here forever. It was time for Yasuo and Poppy to hit the road yet again on their adventure.

* * *

Sorry for the delay to the few who care. Got caught up in a lot of things and it’s hard for me to focus on one thing sometimes. Hopefully the delay between chapters in the future won’t be as steep as this one.

I could never actually find the name of what an IV drip is carried on or if Piltover would even have them. I assume so seeing as how technologically advanced they are but definitely a bit different. Anyways: Thanks as always for reading.


End file.
